Echough Remix
by Lenighma
Summary: -AU, Echo Series Pt.2 REMIX- It's been five months since the Winter War. Strange things are happening in Soul Society and on earth, alerting Ichigo to the echoes of doubt and threat his instinct is picking up in the midst of it all. And then...there's THAT. Ichigo & Vizards "vs." Soul Society sort of AU. Complete! Third portion ready for readin!
1. Very Bad Vibes

**Nighma:** As I promised, it is December. This is chapter one of part two of the **Echo Series** and a REMIX (or rewriting) of my old version of it. The old version was never finished. The new remixed part one can be found on my profile under the name **Echo [Remix]** (stupid site took away the brackets).

Once again, the overall theme is an album (literally in song form) of events. The underlying theme in the series is echoes. Title comes from the merging of "echo" with "cough", taken from "hiccough", which is an alternate spelling for "hiccup" that I prefer. Both words have a special meaning in this fic.

HUGE _thanks _to previous version and Echo [Remix] reviewer **Quetzalcoatls** for providing some much-needed motivation! *Dances* Thank you _so_ _much_!

Slow beginning is slow. Bear with me.

**I only own the plot of this story**. I'll only say this once.

Chapter I: Very Bad Vibes

* * *

><p>Night slowly descended over Karakura Town with the last of the sun's rays tainting the horizon orange red and signaling the oncoming darkness. The town's sleepy inhabitants readied themselves for sleep and the next day. A calm, natural silence overcame the town as evening turned to night.<p>

On the rooftop of an apartment complex, Ichigo's lazing figure opened an eye. Yawning, he stretched briefly before jumping onto the edge of a roof and then into the air where he seemed to fly. Orange locks at near-neck length fluttered from his movement, as did his shihakushō. Time to get to his nightly watch.

He strolled through the air, eyes attentively watching the sky and land for any possible threat. A slight twitch of the head indicated that he listened out for anything suspicious, or perhaps reached out with his senses for anything he could not see or hear. By the time he made his third steady round of surveillance, he was quite sure all was well. Or so it seemed. Though satisfied, he couldn't help a nagging desire to fight from creeping up in the depths of his soul. He never admitted it to anyone, especially himself, but he truly enjoyed a good fight. It was…his nature. Instinct.

A small, knowing and slightly sad smile slipped onto his face as he concluded his roaming surveillance, landing gently atop a telephone pole. Sliding his hands into his sleeves, he crouched low, almost predatorily, scanning the horizon. He continued to stay in that position even after sensing and seeing nothing after a few long minutes, his eyes closed and continuing to reach out with his senses.

Considering what was happening to him, he was reasonably surprised after the War to find that he still had his phenomenal power he gained while training for three months in the Dangai. That time with the Menos Grande, the day Shirōgetsu, his Hollow, saved his sorry ass, was what he figured to be one of the many spasms he had experienced since; a sort of reversing flux of his powers resulting from the…well, _that_. So amiss…_that_…he still surpassed the abilities of any typical Shinigami and, this is just a guess of his, Vizards as well. He had a very _experienced_ guess as to why the latter seemed so.

As for beings unable to sense him, over the course of the last month training within his inner world with Zangetsu and Shirōgetsu, he managed to control that. Now he could will himself to be sensed or unrecognizable, along with curbing his vastly superior reflexes, strength and all else he had demonstrated during his battle with Aizen…He had no choice but to learn to control that. In fact, the first thing he learned to do was control his strength, taught to him by Urahara after he woke up. Before that, seals were placed on him by the former captain so he could at least enter his body without ripping it apart… (1)

…After all, he didn't want to kill anyone _else_…(2)

It was around ten thirty, after a few easy Hollow, when he decided it safe enough to return home. He told his sisters, specifically Yuzu, he would try to be home by eleven. Jumping down from a pole, he decided to walk back to his home for once, or at least half the way. So he used shunpō, staying on the ground, until he was about a mile from the Kurosaki residence. From then on he walked, allowing him this time to think over the few strange things that had been on his mind within the past few weeks.

A month had passed since he reconciled with Shirōgetsu and four and a half months had passed since he woke up, ergo, after the Winter War. To Ichigo, it felt as if so much more time had passed. Only four months? Could it really be? So much had happened since. That effort he put into reconciling with his Hollow was definitely worth it, though…

Urahara being weirder than usual was perhaps the only thing that really stood out in his mind, aside from the obvious, which were no Shinigami posted in the town. Ol' Hat-and-Clogs wasn't letting anyone into his store, making up some bullshit excuse about renovations or something. But if the man had to have his secrets, Ichigo was at least thankful it wasn't during a time when they were in need of his assistance.

A familiar pain starting from the center of his chest to the very ends of his whole body rendered him immobilized for a second. By now he was so used to it, he no longer made a sound when episodes hit him. Yes, of course they hurt, but he tried not to let it show too much; the contorted grimace on his face, closed eyes and his shaking frame were bad enough. He willed himself to breathe evenly and distracted his mind by thinking of the usual greeting he would get from his father when he arrived home and how he would go about thwarting him…

It worked. He only noticed after the pain went away how much of a strain it was having on him for the umpteenth time as he stumbled from disorientation, exhaling deeply. A part of him wondered if this was just a slower, less merciful version of that _unfathomable_ pain he felt after defeating Aizen, the time he should have lost his powers. Or so he believed. It wasn't better this way. A part of him wished he really _had_ lost his powers that time. The other part of him was grateful for a second chance…

…Though that didn't stop the fear and the pain from hurting…

Just a few blocks from his home, he returned to the roof of the apartment complex he had rested at to retrieve his pack and carry his body to the ground before reentering it; he had begun his surveillance after finishing his homework. It was no new schedule of his to do this before coming home from school.

Now…back to thinking of how to thwart his father's home welcoming …

As he walked home, he continued to reach out with his senses to scan the town. Thus it was not as much as a surprise it might have been when he arrived home to see…well, what appeared to be nothing but his house. But he knew better. There was an unexpected surprise visitor around…

You'd think they would know better by now…

Sighing softly, he continued walking past his house and towards the outskirts of the city. Just as he knew it would, the presence he felt followed him as he walked. His feet lead him to the local soccer field, which seemed dark and eerie in the darkness of night. He walked to the center of the court and suddenly turned around.

"…Come out," he ordered, his expression stern, but his posture unguarded.

Seemingly from out of the sky itself, a dark figure landed onto the ground in a kneeling position. Amiss it being so late into the night, Ichigo could make out the black shihakushō that made up the figure's garb and a head of dark hair that was lowered. It was a Shinigami.

"I apologize for appearing so suddenly, Kurosaki-san," the Shinigami, male in voice, responded. "I, Kouzuki Kouta (3), bring a message from Soul Society."

Ichigo blinked in surprise. This was not good timing at all. "…Oh? After being so quiet, what does Soul Society want with me, now?"

The messenger was silent for only a brief moment, as if able to tell there was something wrong, before saying, "…I've come to tell you your father, Kurosaki Isshin, was promptly summoned by the Gotei, thus had to leave on very short notice, and apologize on his behalf."

Again, Ichigo blinked, relaxing from his tense pose he wasn't consciously aware of. "Ah," he exhaled softly.

Raising his head, the shinigami, indeed male, continued, "I'm also to assure you that your family will be taken care of until his return."

Ichigo sighed softly, closing his eyes. "…I'd take it by that he might be gone for a while?" he asked, thinking how to explain this to his sisters.

"Yes. Even I do not know why that may be."

Another soft sigh escaped from Ichigo's lips. He opened his eyes, looking away briefly in thought. "Right…Thanks for telling me..."

The messenger nodded shortly. "Of course, Kurosaki-san." He then lifted his head just as Ichigo glanced briefly at him and turned away.

Perhaps it was the simple fact that he hadn't heard from Soul Society until then. Perhaps it was that look he saw on the messenger's face as he began to look away. Whatever it was, as he walked away to return home and felt the messenger use shunpō to return to wherever, Ichigo began to feel a little suspicious. Something, somehow, was just off. But looking at it logically, of _course_ the messenger was telling the truth. It was probably just the fact that he didn't know who the messenger was. That's all.

…That's strange…

Maybe he was just tired, but he sighed yet again. This was just wonderful. His father wasn't going to be around during a time God knew what could happen to him when _that_ happens. If it came to it, and he was sure he'd know just when he would need to, he would ask for one of his friends to look after his sisters. Though…now that he thought about it…

His brows furrowed from his stupidity as he realized he forgot to ask about the most important thing…

…Just what did the messenger _mean_ by his family "would be taken care of"…?

And _why_ was he worried about it?

* * *

><p>After he arrived home, he gathered his sisters in the living room and explained what the messenger told him. They took it easily and considering all they'd been through, it was no real surprise, though Karin did ask how they were going to provide for themselves. Ichigo, though unsure himself, told them what he thought, which was that he was <em>quite<em> sure they was going to be taken care of. If necessary, he would go to Soul Society himself to get some answers. They would see how the first day without their father went first.

Thus, Ichigo said goodnight to his sisters before eating a late dinner, as if nothing had ever happened. After eating and washing his dishes, he cleaned up for bed and retreated to his room. Upon entering, he saw Kon getting himself comfortable in one of his drawers. The mod soul said his goodnight as he snuggled under one of the shirts in the drawer, much to Ichigo's amusement. It still surprised him that Kon didn't even complain about having a drawer of shirts as a bed or even ask for a bed of his own. Maybe he was just glad to not have to worry about acting like a doll anymore…

Ichigo sat on his bed and rested against the wall, stretching as he closed his eyes. What the messenger said went through his mind a few times. Perhaps his father sent a messenger. That would make sense. Though why he didn't just leave a note also passed through his mind…

But he was probably just being paranoid…

…He would only close his eyes for a short while…let his food digest…

* * *

><p>The world was quaking and trembling, but that was no surprise anymore. Both Hollow and zanpakutō spirit watched the sky and buildings as they shimmered and cracked. Shirōgetsu sat beside Zangetsu's pole, resting his arms on his legs and dark eyes darting around the inner world. The lower folds of a black garb closed around his right side and he closed his eyes, lowering his head and grasping onto the pole.<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo breathed heavily through his nose, a hand grasping his chest and his brows furrowed as he awoke from a painful sleep. The pain wasn't as bad as it usually was, as it was fortunately more manageable when in his body, but he could still feel that it was overall worse than it was when they first started. That was somewhat hard for him to take in, considering. He cracked an eye open, looking over to glance at his clock. It was past midnight. He was awakened from sleep by this thing. This had never happened before…<p>

Closing his eye, he ground his teeth as he lay down with a groan, pressing his head into his soft, welcoming pillow. He felt it was time to no longer avoid the inevitable. It wasn't easy to make the decision he came to, not one _bit_, but he realized he had to cease his duties as the Shinigami Representative.

Tomorrow would be the last day.

It had to be.

* * *

><p>The next evening, Ichigo watched the sun as it slowly set behind a cluster of orange-red clouds. He stood on the edge of another apartment complex, his body resting behind him on the roof and looking as if he were taking a nap. Closing his eyes, he lowered his head as a cool breeze passed through the air. This would be his last nightly patrol. He just needed a moment to let it sink in…<p>

He then abruptly jumped from the building into the air, going at a casual pace and beginning from the edge of the town. He would take it nice and slow this time, and almost hoped a Hollow would show up and give him some excitement on his last day.

The night dragged on tediously slow, though he wasn't complaining. This could be the last time for a long while he'd ever be able to see his hometown from the sky, up and personal like this. He rather enjoyed it. After a long while of surveying the town, he glanced around himself as he stood on a telephone pole, sighing softly. He then looked to the dark evening sky, enjoying the familiar sounds of night…

Something he never noticed before caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, causing him to focus in on it, looking in its direction. He blinked. Then blinked again, rapidly, as if to clear his vision of an illusion, skeptic and confused.

Using shunpō, he appeared standing before it, eyes wide and still thoroughly baffled. Closing his eyes, he regained his composure, and as surprise gave away to annoyance, he took in a deep breath and exhaled. He was standing before what _was_ Urahara Shōten. Now, though, it looked more like a _very_ old abandoned building, boarded up and even dingy with age. To Ichigo, it wore Urahara's seal of prank approval, yet didn't seem at all like a prank. Instead, it seemed more like an attempt to make the building look older and vacant much later than it actually was. Almost like…erasing the history of it ever once being a store…

Curious, somewhat troubling, but nonetheless…

Placing his hands on his sides, Ichigo glanced away, wondering why his old mentor would get up and leave so suddenly and in such a manner without so much as a message written in fake blood on a wall. Sure, the man was underhanded, secretive and just a tad nuts…but this seemed just a little unusual to Ichigo. And after his father left to Soul Society, no less.

As he pondered that particularly troubling thought and reminder, he slowly returned his gaze to the once-shop. Nothing but unusual, out-of-the-ordinary yet not truly alarming events had occurred in the past few months. Narrowing his eyes, he couldn't shake off the feeling that they were somehow all related…

…Still. He narrowed his eyes, sighing. On second thought, he really didn't know _what_ Urahara would have done. Perhaps it only seemed strange to him.

* * *

><p>He arrived home just before midnight and put up with weak protests from Kon before placing them both in their respective bodies. He then collapsed on his bed, eyes closed and blocking out all sound, all noise, all voices, and stayed still…This was seriously draining him. Perhaps it really would be best if he stayed out of his Shinigami form from now on. It was just too risky otherwise. And it wasn't as if Karakura Town was no longer going to be protected. With Chad, Orihime and Uryu, not to mention the many others like Uryu's father, there was absolutely <em>nothing<em> but his pride getting in the way.

His stupid pride…

So what if he was the one who killed Aizen? So what if he was the one who fought the bastard one-on-one, if not surpassed him in power and was the deciding factor in whether or not they would win or lose the war. So they won because of him. It never got to his head. It really hadn't. But still. He wanted to continue protecting Karakura Town, even if there was no longer such a need for him to do so. It was just so natural to him. It was practically all he did since he first became a Shinigami, ingrained into him since day one…

Protect Karakura Town.

Groaning softly, he placed a hand over his eyes and let himself drift into an uneasy sleep. He would talk to his friends, all of them, about his decision at school.

…He had always been a guardian…

But now he had to move on.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: Because I'm beginning to panic. Pardon me.

(1) If it isn't obvious, the majority of the inspirations for this series come from another fanfic called A Protector's Pride. It's in my favorites list. GO FRIGGIN READ IT. To me, Bleach doesn't exist anymore. That fic does. I hope you get what that means.

(2) In this series, Ichigo killed Aizen, thus what "anyone else" meant. Ichigo is a kid, you know. How did he kill the bastard? You'll find out...er...eventually...

(3) Random character is random. No importance. Also, I took vast liberties with the messenger. I know the messengers in Bleach have their faces hidden, but...*waves liberty license*

Another note, act like the story of Bleach as you know it doesn't really exist. Can you do that? Sorry for this chapter being all over the place...R&R, please~!


	2. Bad Riddance

**Nighma:** You have no idea how happy I am to have this fic moving, at _last_…though it is kinda rocky. First chapters are always hard for me to get into the groove of, for some reason. Know the feeling? Thank you for the reviews! It isn't necessary to read the first part, Echo [Remix], to know what's going on, but it is appreciated! :)

Chapter two.

Chapter II: Bad Riddance

* * *

><p>The next day during breakfast, Ichigo announced his retirement in a passing statement while heading out the door to school. It made it seem less overwhelming and impending that way. He heard the resulting silence resound through the kitchen as he closed the door behind him. Sighing, he slipped his hands into his pockets and began walking the distance to school.<p>

During school, he barely paid any attention to what his teacher was saying as he wrote a message to the person closest to him, that person being Uryu. (1) Yes. He was writing a note. During class. However, considering there were indeed times passing notes was necessary for him and his posse, they devised a way to make messages without leaving any proof as to who the people involved in said note were. For example…he wrote:

"Need to meet with everyone, including Champ, Cell and Goh, at the usual place at the usual time – S.R.S"

S.R.S stood for Shinigami Representative Strawberry. Simple. No one but his friends would know what that meant. Champ was Tatsuki's nickname, Cell was Mizuhiro's, both for obvious reasons, and Goh was Keigo's; why he chose that nickname, no one knew. Blue Quincy was, of course, Uryu's nickname; Shun Shun Hime was Orihime's; Gent Gigante was Chad's. As for how to mask their handwriting, they would write in a style unlike their usual just for notes like this. It didn't matter if they couldn't figure out who wrote what as long as they knew what initials or nickname came after. (2)

He looked up from his desk and waited for the teacher to turn her back before passing the note to Uryu, who seemed almost expectant of the note as he easily took it without so much as looking up. Ichigo then returned to his actual work as he waited for the note to pass around to everyone else. It didn't take too long. The note was shortly returned to him by Uryu and he placed the note under his work as their teacher turned around again.

When the teacher's back was turned again, he glanced at the note to see if anyone left any other messages. There were none except acknowledgements from everyone that they'd meet him. Good. He crumbled the note and placed it in his pocket before returning to his work.

* * *

><p>Lunch break brought everyone to the roof, as usual. Ichigo was there first, along with Chad and Tatsuki. Uryu, Mizuhiro, Keigo, and Orihime followed shortly after.<p>

Uryu was the first to speak. "I suppose this is something important, Kurosaki," he said, on point as usual.

Upon seeing their friend's serious expression, Orihime frowned. "Is there something wrong, Kurosaki-kun?" she asked.

Looking out at the town and sky, his back to his friends, Ichigo nodded. "Yeah…"

He felt the slight tension build up behind him. He knew, just as they knew, that if something was wrong now, it couldn't be good. He wondered how they would classify something like this. Good, bad…or simply inevitable?

He then turned slightly to them. "Since I've used the Final Getsuga, as you know, my powers were supposed to disappear," he explained, addressing them all. "At first glance, they haven't, but…they are. Slowly…and…" he trailed off, looking back to the town. "…Painfully."

Orihime gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. Frowns and grim expressions appeared on the faces of the others.

Ichigo continued. "…I know for sure that…it's getting closer to them disappearing completely," he said, placing his hand on the rail, glancing to it. "So I can't continue with my Substitute Shinigami duties anymore."

This time, he heard a few gasps. Chad, the closest to him, quietly asked, "…Are you sure, Ichigo?"

Orange hair bobbed in affirmative before he was even done speaking. "I am. It's becoming something I can't ignore anymore…"

There was a short moment of silence as everyone digested the news. Tatsuki and Uryu felt just a bit angry, that Ichigo would lose his ability to protect the town and those he loved. Mizuhiro and Keigo felt similar, but not angry about it. It was more so empathy, knowing he wouldn't be able to when he so very obviously wanted to. Orihime, of course, couldn't believe Ichigo was in pain, both figuratively and literally. That was worse than anything. Chad seemed to be taking it all in quietly, as always.

"When do you think it'll…happen?" Uryu asked softly.

Ichigo shrugged. "…A few weeks, if that," he responded. "These episodes have been intensifying…and they're more painful when I'm in my Shinigami form."

Uryu nodded to himself. That would explain why Ichigo couldn't stick it out, and why it was best not to.

"…That's it, really." Ichigo looked up from the rail.

"…Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime murmured, clenching her hands together in disbelief as it finally hit her.

"I'm retiring."

Conversation then took on a sudden mood flip as, after a few more somber minutes, Ichigo asked them if they had noticed anything strange happening in the town. He asked to ease the tension, but he was also legitimately curious to know. He also explained the Shinigami messenger and the disappearance of Urahara Shōten. His friends' responses, to his own strange surprise, worried him. They hadn't noticed anything, aside from the obvious.

There _had _to be _something_ wrong.

And, naturally, Uryu thought so, too.

As the conversation ended and his friends went to their lunches, as it _was_ a lunch break, Ichigo turned back to the rail, looking over the town below and all he could see before him. He wasn't hungry. He then looked to his right to see Chad approaching him.

The two friends stood in comfortable silence. Words weren't needed. Ichigo smiled to himself as he glanced to his friend, who gave a small smile in return. The town was in good hands.

"Kurosaki."

Turning around, Ichigo looked at his Quincy companion. "Ishida?"

The young Quincy's furrowed expression was a mix of neutral and conflicted, as if he didn't know whether to or if this was the best time to say what he was going to say. Adjusting his glasses, he said, "I'm sure you know why I'm asking, so I'll just say it: is your Hollow giving you any problems?"

As soon as he finished his sentence, Orihime looked over in their direction, as did Tatsuki, Mizuhiro and Keigo.

Making a soft chuckle, Ichigo shook his head, closing his eyes. "Nope. In fact, it wasn't his fault he was doing what he was going…but mine." He then opened his eyes, a sort of fond, peaceful expression taking over his features. "Everything is fine between us."

Uryu couldn't help but smile at that rare expression, all his worries and questions dissolving. "…Good to hear."

"We'll take care of the town, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime suddenly exclaimed, standing up from the ground and her brows furrowed with determination.

Chad made a soft hum in acknowledgement as Uryu crossed his arms.

"Yeah…" Turning to the town once more, Ichigo smiled. "I know."

* * *

><p>The weekend came quickly, which was a surprise to Ichigo. With nothing to do during the week aside from school, he was expecting the exact opposite. The Kurosaki house was silent, Karin and Yuzu in their room. The clinic was, unfortunately, closed until Isshin came back, which added to the silence.<p>

Ichigo was resting on his bed, his body well rested but his soul tired from all of the strain the recent episodes were causing him. For instance, it was indeed becoming more and more difficult to enter his inner world. Yet every time he managed a visit, he noticed the landscape was disappearing. Every time he returned, there were less buildings and the sky was turning to patches of blue with blotches of white that were definitely not clouds. Knowing what was happening didn't make the experience any less frightening, but fortunately, to his great relief…at least for now…

...Zangetsu and Shirōgetsu continued to greet him.

That depressing thought lingered in his mind.

_"King…it's gonna rain in 'ere if you don't stop bein' all depressed…"_

Slowly sitting upright, his body seeming to internally groan from the movement and causing him to slightly grimace, he scoffed. Easier said than done. He briefly wondered if the rain would pour out of the holes, or whatever they were, in his inner world, to which soft resounding thoughts in his mind came from both Zangetsu and Shirōgetsu as they wondered themselves.

Not. Very. Comforting.

He sighed, rubbing his neck as he looked out the window. It was a good day, sunny and comfortably breezy this early spring day. (3) He wasn't in the mood to go anywhere, but…maybe he would spend some time in the park.

Some minutes later brought him into the local park. It was lively on this sunny day, kids, couples and families spending time interacting, playing and having picnics. There was a nice balance of noise and peaceful background chatter for him to still relax. As he entered the park, he scoped out a nice tree to rest under.

…Good. Found one that was far away enough from too much activity, but not out of direct eyesight or ear range of anything. It was one with plenty of shade, too. Lucky break.

He approached it shortly, looking around the trunk for any sign of unwanted crap on the ground before sitting directly under it, leaning against it. He was comfortable, facing the street instead of the rest of the park. Closing his eyes, he exhaled deeply, intending to sleep for a while…

* * *

><p>"Yo, King."<p>

Opening his eyes, Ichigo was surprised to find he was once again lying on his side on a building in his inner world. Sitting upright, he looked at the condition of the landscape, noticing it looked much worse than before. There were less buildings this time, if that was even possible. Some that were still standing even had cracks in them. The white-and-blue sky didn't look very stable, either.

He then turned around to see Zangetsu, not on his pole, but standing on the edge of the building and looking down at the land below. White obstructing Ichigo's side view happened to be Shirōgetsu, standing and looking down at him. He looked up at his white double, greeted by a grin on his pastel face and his hands in his pockets. He seemed…jovial.

"Got in, huh?" the Hollow asked with a sort of mocking sneer. "Good. Ya got in 'ere jus' before it started rainin'."

Before Ichigo could respond, Shirōgetsu jumped from the building to another higher up and a short distance away. Ichigo then watched as he inhaled deeply, tilting his head to the sky. For reasons Ichigo couldn't understand, he seemed content, amiss the smirk on his face.

"Th' landscape 'ere represents three things: th' conditions of your mind, heart and soul. If this place goes, you're just a normal human bein'. Nothin' special. 'Course, it's never really gone, but you wouldn't be able to access it as a normie. Right now…eh…it pretty much jus' represents th' turmoil this friggin' _thing _is causin' in your soul …So why not lighten up your spirits, King?" he called. He then chuckled, glancing over at him with an even wider grin. "…If ya know what I mean."

A slight smirk appeared on Ichigo's own face. "Of course." He looked over at Zangetsu, who was slowly approaching, before addressing them both. "What can I do?" he asked, standing up.

He heard an excited laugh behind him before Shirōgetsu's warbled voice trilled, "Guard's down~!"

In a split second, Ichigo had unraveled his sword and clashed with Shirō's white doppelganger from behind. As he glanced back at him, he couldn't help but grin upon seeing the rapt, psyched expression on his Hollow's face and in his eyes. A spar. Just what the doctor ordered.

"Zangetsu an' I wanna show ya some new moves of ours, King!" Shirō exclaimed, pressing harder on Ichigo's blade as he was poised in midair.

Ichigo's eyes widened upon realizing what that meant and shoved Shirō away with all the might he could muster with one hand. He then raised his sword and bought it down with a commandless Getsuga Tenshō before him.

A swiftly approaching Zangetsu easily blocked and diverted the attack, his eyes focused forward and seeming to fly from his speed alone.

Behind Ichigo, Shirō stabbed the ground with his sword and swung around to kick Ichigo forward just as Zangetsu released a Getsuga Tenshō.

Ichigo gasped, falling forward toward the attack and seeing nothing but bluish-white light engulf his sight. He felt the energy just singe his body before he managed to use shunpō to narrowly evade.

Now a distance away, he managed to hear Shirō's enraged shout of "Oh, SHI—!" just before the impact. He couldn't believe his luck, turning to see Shirō's white figure fly into a building side.

Grumbling, said Hollow dislocated himself from the wall, his lips curling back in a scowl as he saw Ichigo laughing at him. To make matters worse, even Zangetsu looked strangely amused, his eyes half-lidded in a neutral expression but the corner of his mouth twitching.

"Good move, Ichigo!" Shirō shouted, a sadistic smirk forming on his face. He then shook off, raising his blade and resting it on his shoulder. "How 'bout ev'ry man for 'imself?" he proposed.

Ichigo smirked in return. "Sounds like the best option."

"We will most likely end up attacking one another, at any rate," Zangetsu added with a shake of his head. He seemed to sigh. "But I suppose this isn't the time to train."

"Damn straight!" Shirō rang out, his dark eyes gleaming with delight as he took his sword by its wrap and began to swing it. "I ain't gonna go easy on you two. I'm goin' all out!"

"Indeed," Zangetsu agreed, his sword glowing blue. "Though we are not training, Ichigo," he added gravely, "I wish for you to watch closely."

Understanding what he meant, Ichigo placed both hands on his sword and raised his reiatsu.

Shirō couldn't contain his excitement, practically giggling with glee. "This…is gonna be INTENSE!" His red reiatsu spewed around him as he began laughing maniacally. His reiatsu engulfed him, to Ichigo's surprise, just as the same happened to Zangetsu.

Confused, Ichigo watched as magnificent red and light blue energy whipped around where Zangetsu and Shirōgetsu had stood. Before the energy even dissipated, two figures sprung towards him; one white from out of the red energy and the other black from out of the blue.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head upon seeing his new opponents. "…Shirōgetsu! Tensa Zangetsu?" he exclaimed.

A deep-throated, warbled yet somehow high-pitched laugh of a shriek came from behind a stark black and white-streaked, horned mask. "Try us, King!"

The smirking face of a young Zangetsu looked positively thrilled. "Do _not_ hold back…!"

As he braced for their attacks, his blood racing and high off the rush and anticipation of a good fight, Ichigo briefly wondered why they were _both_ attacking him…

…Didn't they just decide against this…?

* * *

><p>Hours later, three figures within a crumbling landscape rested on the side of one of the last stable buildings. Ichigo was exhausted, the most he had ever felt within his inner world not caused by an episode. He was covered with faded cuts, his bankai garb in tatters, his eyes closed, and panting deeply. He looked as if he had participated in a war, minus the blood.<p>

Across from him, Shirōgetsu lay on his back with his eyes half-lidded and absolutely still. He, too, looked as if he had been in a war. His mask was shattered, but he was still in his bankai-Arrancar-esque form, his long hair sprawled around his head, and his clothes were also in tatters.

Zangetsu was sitting on the ground, his eyes closed and still in his bankai form. He looked the least ragged of the three. He breathed hard from his nose, taking deep, steady breaths. He was grasping his upper left arm, which was bare where a deep, unbleeding and fading cut was across it.

Ichigo, however, was the only one standing. Though he did teeter.

Shirōgetsu's strained, hollow laugh at last broke the silence of deep breathing. "…That…was th' most fun I've had in my whole friggin' existence," he laughed.

Zangetsu opened his eyes and hummed in agreement.

Ichigo chuckled softly. "…Should've done this sooner…" he murmured, opening his eyes and taking a wobbly step forward.

Both Zangetsu and Shirōgetsu laughed softly at his remark. Shirō then sat up, shaking his white mane. "Good fight, eh?" he asked.

"Yeah. It felt great to go all-out…"

As the two doubles began to recount the spar, Zangetsu watched them with a soft smile. He stood and reverted to his shikai form, unscathed, watching for a few minutes before returning to his pole further up the building. Ichigo briefly glanced at him before giving Shirōgetsu his hand to help him up. Raising an eyebrow, the Hollow took his hand and stood, then rested his arm around the teen's neck as they began walking towards Zangetsu.

"Never thought it'd be like this, eh, King?" he asked him.

"What do you mean?"

Shrugging, Shirōgetsu tilted his head to the side. "Y'know…talkin' peacefully with me. At peace with bein' a Vizard…"

Glancing away, just in time to see another building suddenly fade away, Ichigo shook his head. "…Not really…" he admitted, "but you probably knew that already…"

Zangetsu smiled as the Hollow laughed, shoving Ichigo away and bounding over towards him. It was good to see the two of them getting along. This felt like the best way to go: happy, content and complete. He couldn't ask for anything more…

Both Hollow and zanpakutō spirit suddenly looked up as Ichigo sensed something outside his inner world.

Shirōgetsu smirked. "...Ya feel that, aibou?"

Ichigo looked off towards the sky, nodding. "...Yeah..." He came out of bankai, as did Shirōgetsu, erasing any sign of their spar. He then lowered his head. He might not be able to enter his inner world so easily, next time. With a heavy sigh he said, "...Guess I'll see you guys later…"

Dark eyes grinned at him as the Hollow chuckled softly, waving him off as he began to disappear back into Zangetsu. "Yeah. Later."

Aware of a possible double meaning in that simple word, Ichigo glanced briefly at his Hollow as he disappeared, and then at Zangetsu, who gave him a simple nod. Sighing softly, Ichigo receded from his inner world to face the newcomers.

* * *

><p>It was Rukia and Renji. They were both in their gigai, if the people staring at Renji's horribly outdated and simply horrible clothes were anything to go by alone. Rukia waved at him as their eyes met and Renji was frowning.<p>

Upon seeing the look on Renji's face, Ichigo smirked.

Noticing, the redhead's frown increased. "Wipe that smirk off your face, Kurosaki," he grumbled as he approached. "We're just used to being able to easily sense you." He decided not to add that they had to ask his sisters where he had gone...

"But it's good that you've mastered that, at last," Rukia added. She then smiled. "It's been a while. I hope we're not bothering you~?" she asked, probably not _really_ meaning that last sentence. Her eyes appraised him carefully, as if looking for any abnormalities. Though he noticed, he feigned ignorance.

His smirk changed back to its usual scowl as he crossed his arms, looking displeased. "About time you decided to visit. It's been boring here with these weak-ass Hollows to fight for _four months_."

"What the hell were ya expecting," Renji scoffed, "a parade? Everyone else to take the day off?"

Rukia promptly elbowed him in the stomach. "Good to see you haven't changed either, Ichigo," she said with that sweet smile of hers as Renji cringed behind her, holding his stomach.

Raising an eyebrow, Ichigo shook his head at the nostalgia the scene brought. Short stuff was still hurting people twice her height. It felt as if it had been so long since he last saw them…

Before long, the three friends were catching up with what had happened since they last saw each other after the war. Rukia and Renji sat on the grass, Rukia sitting on her knees and Renji sitting cross-legged like Ichigo was. There wasn't much Ichigo could talk about…aside from the obvious, but he didn't know how to explain that just yet. So he talked about the simpler things, like his father being in Soul Society for a while, which interested both Rukia and Renji.

The best news they had to tell, however, was the Central 46 Chambers finally governing Soul Society again. Unfortunately, Ichigo hadn't really been informed of who Central 46 was, but understood, somewhat, after it was briefly explained to him. Apparently there were already people to take the place of the former 46 Chambers but it had been best to keep them safe and unknown during the months fighting against Aizen and his Hollow hoards. Perfectly understandable.

"So what does this mean," Ichigo asked, "about the jurisdiction old— Yamamoto-san had?"

Rukia shook her head, deciding to ignore his slip-up. "He only took over the position of the Central 46 Chambers because of the death of the last council. Whatever control he had belongs to Central 46 again." She then smiled, sighing happily. "It really is a relief that they are back," she said.

"And you won't believe what rumors are being spread around in Seireitei," Renji added, breaking into a grin.

Ichigo feigned surprise, leaning back. "You're getting married?" he asked, unfortunately unable to keep the pretense and sarcasm out of his voice.

That only earned him a foot to his face. "It's relevant to the topic, you idiot!" Rukia yelled at him, up from the ground in a split second and kicking him again for good measure.

Beside her, Renji had froze, eyes wide. He waited until Ichigo recovered to give him The Glare™. Between clenched teeth, he said, "Actually, I'm not sure how the rumor even started as, according to the rumor, no one save captains and lieutenants should know about it…"

Regaining her composer, sitting back down, Rukia waved her hand in his direction. "Niisama would know," she said dismissively. To Ichigo, she beamed again. "It's just the 12th Division. It's said—"

"But now thinking about it, it could probably be completely false—" Renji cut in.

"—that Central 46 ordered Kurotsuchi-taicho—"

Renji cut in again. "—_definitely_ a reason to not get your hopes up—"

"Shut UP, Renji!"

"Though it seems true enough, so," the redhead shrugged, looking eager again, "the rumor is, it is very possible Central 46 ordered Kurotsuchi-taicho to devise a way—" A small, feminine hand clamped over his mouth.

"—to get rid of Vizard's Hollows!" Rukia finished, eager to be the one to announce the news, her other arm stretched out dramatically.

As immediately as the words had left her mouth, Ichigo's mind went blank. The words didn't register. And then warnings started blaring in his mind. If anything, he had to give himself credit for not doing anything sans his finger twitching. He did, however, feel his expression slowly, upon its own will, drop into a blank and almost stoic stare as he digested the information. "…Oh," he said, monotone.

Renji didn't seem to notice the somewhat uncharacteristic reaction he had, but Rukia did. Her elated expression somewhat faltered. "It seems as if there is a ninety-percent sure possibility to reverse the related effects of Vizard-related Hollowfication," she explained, Renji nodding beside her. "The rumor states Kurotsuchi-taicho just needs to test it a few more times before making a final evaluation."

"Isn't that great, Ichigo?" the redhead asked, grinning.

"…Yeah…" Ichigo continued to listen, but his mind was wondering and wondering fast.

"And that's just the rumor!" Renji continued. "What _isn't_ a rumor is that the 46 Chambers actually did make a decree that as long as Vizards relinquish their Hollows, they can rejoin Soul Society!"

Watching as Ichigo's eyes widened, Rukia hesitantly asked, "Isn't that…a good thing, Ichigo?"

Six words were running around in Ichigo's mind: This. Is. Not. Going. To. Work.

First of all, the Vizards, and he was just guessing here, probably had things of their own to worry about when it came to their Hollows. He personally wouldn't _dream_ of relinquishing Shirōgetsu, let alone be _coerced _into doing it. No. Not now. Not anymore. The knowledge that he once wanted to was something he was ashamed of. He was now content, truly content, with what he was.

But the Vizards, and again, he was just guessing by how he knew them, would be _extremely_ insulted by this development. He knew he would be if he were in their shoes.

A low, hissing, echoing voice in his mind mouthed off its anger at what Rukia and Renji had said. He closed his eyes, attempting to calm down.

"Ichigo?"

He blinked out of his thoughts to find Rukia and Renji watching him, quiet and almost apprehensive. Sighing, he again closed his eyes for a moment. "Go on, Rukia," he then said as he opened his eyes.

Rukia and Renji exchanged glances before looking back at him. "Ichigo, are you—?"

"Go _on_, Rukia," Ichigo interrupted. He met her eyes, and then Renji's, before resting his chin upon his fist as he looked away from them. He seemed…disappointed. "I need to know the details."

"…Well…" Renji began slowly, "considering you still seem to have your powers and always came off as eager to…uh…"

"…relinquish your Hollow," Rukia quickly interjected, watching the teen closely, "we agreed to be the ones to inform you that they wish to have a meeting with you."

"And Central 46 specifically ordered this?"

"Yes."

Renji glanced at them, noting Rukia's sudden lack of enthusiasm and her supreme confusion. She wasn't the only one. Frowning, he said to Ichigo, "I thought you _wanted_ to get rid of it?"

With a small sigh, Ichigo's face slightly fell. Very sore topic. "That was a while ago, Renji…" Not exactly true, but it felt that way to him. It was amazing how well he had reconciled with Shirōgetsu within such a short time…

"You mean to tell me things have _changed?_" Renji all but yelled, aghast. His frown intensified as he leaned forward. "What happened? Is it acting up differently now?" He suddenly blinked as Ichigo's response to _which question_ caught up to him. "Wait a—!"

"What do you mean, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, confusion and worry simply written on her face. This was new to her. Yes, it was some time ago when he first mentioned his Hollow and desire to overcome it…but Ichigo had wanted to do _something_ about it. The Vizards did something, perhaps?

"I mean," Ichigo began, opening his eyes, "I simply don't _want_ to." Before his friends could respond, he continued. "We've reconciled. I was the one to blame for most of our problems, though, but there's no way I'm going to get _rid_ of my Hollow. Not anymore."

The sudden alarmed expressions on his friends' faces caused him to raise a hand, sighing and shaking his head.

"It's not what you think. By the end of this month, I'll probably be human again."

"Are you _sure_?" Renji asked, blinking in surprise. He then scanned the teen, furrowing his brows. "You seem…fine…"

"Your reiatsu is more controlled, but otherwise, you _do_ seem fine…" Rukia added.

Ichigo was already shaking his head before they finished. "No. I've been having these really intense…episodes. Can't do anything during the time I have them. They're like slow versions of what happened when I was…supposed to become human the first time."

At this, both Shinigami winced, remembering that day all too well. "Is there anything you can do about it?" Rukia asked, worried about his pain.

"But you don't know, do you?" Renji asked. "You're probably taking this all in stride, aren't you?"

With a sigh, Ichigo nodded, closing his eyes again. "It's a long story..."

"What?"

"…I really don't want to talk about it, Rukia. I really am alright. Just not much use with fighting Hollows anymore. The episodes are more painful when I'm in my spirit form than in my body. I can deal with them while I'm in my body."

"…Well…" Rukia murmured, lifting a hand to her chin and glancing worriedly at Renji, who exchanged a look with her. Looking back at Ichigo just as Renji crossed his arms, she asked, "…What about your Hollow?"

"What do you mean?"

Renji frowned. "Why don't you want to get rid of it anymore?"

Ichigo's scowl slightly deepened. "I just told you why."

"No you didn't," Rukia interjected.

"_Yes_, I did," Ichigo countered, not liking where this was going. "I'm going to become human soon and my Hollow and I have reconciled."

"But wouldn't you rather get rid of it since your powers might come back?" Rukia asked, not understanding at all. "That way, say you do get your powers back, you won't have it to worry about and go through the whole ordeal again." She very well remembered how that had so deeply affected him.

Glancing away, slightly exasperated, Ichigo could see how that would make perfect sense. But not anymore.

Explaining just wasn't going to work…

Blinking, he suddenly had an idea. A seriously mad idea, but it could work. He looked back at the Shinigami warily, but then nodded to himself and somewhat to them as well. "I've got idea. How about I just show you what I mean," he said, standing up. He sensed Shirōgetsu's eagerness the moment the words left his mouth.

Alarmed expressions instantly appeared on the Shinigami's faces. "What…do you mean, Ichigo…?" Rukia asked softly, warily, looking up at him.

Ichigo began to walk away, beckoning them to follow. "I'll show him to you."

"_Him_?" Renji asked pointedly as he stood and followed, Rukia following suit.

Ichigo nodded, taking out his badge. "My Hollow."

* * *

><p><strong>Nighma: <strong>Read & Review! :) And now notes:

(1) I went by memory here and had no chance to do research, so I'll check to see if this is right, but wing it for now!

(2) This was also inspired by another fanfic, but I can't remember its name or anything. Just want everyone to know. It's a great, totally possible idea!

(3) Again, I'm winging it. If it was a Winter War, this many months later must mean early spring, right...?


	3. Forgiven

**Nighma:** In the beginning, this was a damned short chapter. But I combined the previous end of the last chapter to this to make it longer. I know it's kind of sappy, but obviously I have a thing for strong bonds like this. It really, truly sucks Ichigo doesn't talk to Zangetsu more often in the series…or made up with his Hollow…or whatever…

Chapter three.

Chapter III: Forgiven

* * *

><p>Three black-clad figures unseen to normal eyes traveled on reishi particles in the sky towards the woods on the far outskirts of the city. Ichigo was ahead of his friends, aware of the tension brewing between them since the moment he told them he was talking about his Hollow in answer to Renji's question. They were rightly concerned, confused. Hopefully this would explain everything.<p>

"_You sure you're alright with this, Shirōgetsu?"_ he asked in his mind.

His response was a pleased, short chuckle. _"'Course, King. I'd be glad to bring 'em up to speed."_

He made a small smile to himself. "_Just…don't do anything that could shake them up too much_."

This time the Hollow did laugh. _"Sure, King. My mask'll jus' show on your face an' your eyes'll turn another color. Yeah. That won't shake 'em up too much at all."_

Scoffing to himself, Ichigo acknowledged that was true. He glanced briefly behind himself at his Shinigami companions before looking down to the terrain below and signaling to them that this was the location. He then dropped to the ground and landed gently, sensing them doing the same behind him. This was the same location not too far from where Ulquiorra and Yammy first arrived on earth during the beginning of the Arrancar invasion.

He then turned to them and their still uneasy expressions. But before he even formed his sentence, Rukia interrupted him.

"Him…" she repeated in a low, monotone voice. "…You…called it a 'him'…?"

It took Ichigo a moment to realize what she was referring to. When he did, he exhaled, rubbing his temples and slightly lowering his head. He wasn't in the mood for this. He knew what she was thinking. Judging by the disturbed and speechless expression on Renji's face, he knew what he was thinking, too. As annoying as it was to him, he knew he had to remain calm. This wasn't the time for anything but. He didn't _have _much time…

"Shirōgetsu _is_ a 'he'. Yes, I named him…" he said in answer to the unsaid question. He began to shake his head, but instead relaxed, looking up at even worse disturbed faces. With a controlled, calm expression, he then announced, "I'm going to let him take control of my body."

"**_WHAT_**?" both Shinigami exclaimed in chorus, outraged.

"Are you _serious_, Ichigo?" Renji asked, grabbing him by his shihakushō. "This is a _Hollow_ we're talking about!"

"Why would you do that?" came Rukia's pleading question from behind Renji. This was insane, unfathomable, to her.

Scowling deeper, Ichigo smacked Renji's hand away. "Because you won't understand otherwise! And in case you're forgetting, I'm a _Vizard!_" he shouted at them. "Shirōgetsu's a part of me just as much as Zangetsu is! I didn't understand, and didn't _want_ to understand this before, but I do now. I trust him."

At this, and his outburst, Rukia and Renji were again shocked speechless, staring at him with severely confused, wary expressions.

Closing his eyes, calming down, Ichigo took a few steps back and spoke to his Hollow. _"Your spotlight, Shirō."_

In Rukia and Renji's eyes, Ichigo's body and head suddenly went limp. Renji immediately panicked, placing his hand on Zabimaru, but Rukia stopped him, though she was unsure herself. But if Ichigo trusted this thing…she would…see what happened first.

Not even a minute passed before the familiar white mask with red lines appeared on the left side of Ichigo's face. Both Shinigami tensed and stepped back as Ichigo's eyes then opened and his head rose. They stared hard, noticing immediately the tawny brown that was once his eye color were instead black sclera with…stark _white_ irises?

"Yo," the Hollow spoke with a grin, sounding somewhat like Ichigo, but there was a foreign accent to the voice and it warbled in a reverberating sort of way. It sounded very unnatural, very…eerie. Both Shinigami slightly shuddered at the sound.

To them, it just seemed so _wrong_ that a voice like _that_ was coming out of his body…

The…Hollow within Ichigo's body…then placed his hand over the mask on his face, running a finger over it once before letting his hand drop at his side. He shrugged. "I was gonna take my time and try to get m'mask smaller or somethin', but, eh. This works."

Rukia's brows furrowed, swallowing her nervousness away before asking, "What are your intentions, Hollow?"

Looking amused, said Hollow chuckled. "I got a name, y'know. King himself gave it t'me so I'd appreciate it if you _used_ it."

Renji almost scowled at that, but Rukia again held him back. "Who is 'King'?" she asked.

"Who's th' ruler of this body, I wonder?" The Hollow passed a hand over his body, making a mocking sort of pose. "Ichigo, of course," the Hollow responded matter-of-factly, seeming to find this all _very_ amusing indeed.

Nodding slightly, she made mental note of that. "Very well. What are your intentions, Shirōgetsu?" she asked again. She couldn't believe she was doing this…

"Afraid I don't really understand your question, shorty," came Shirō's response, shrugging and turning around as he placed his hands in his pockets.

A vein popped on Rukia's forehead. "Don't turn your back to your enemy, Hollow!" she blurted without thinking, Renji now being the one holding her back.

This time, Shirō laughed, jumping into a nearby tree and leaning against the trunk as he lay on one of the branches. "Enemy, huh?" he asked casually, not at all threatened. "_Sure_. If I thought _you two_ to be enemies, you'd _really _already be dead, y'know."

At this, both Rukia and Renji went still, their eyes widening.

Scoffing at their expressions, Shirō took a leaf from one of the branches and twirled it between his fingers. "Hold ya horses, sheesh. I was just sayin'. To answer your question to th' best of my ability, _Shinigami_, my current intentions are to reside within King until Zangetsu an' I disappear."

Both Shinigami blinked with surprise at this answer. Renji then stepped forward to ask, "And if you and Zangetsu come _back_?"

"Then I'll be for whatever King needs me for."

Rukia couldn't believe her ears. That did indeed sound _similar_ to what a zanpakutō would say. Perhaps there was nothing wrong with this Shirōgetsu after all…

"Think of me a bit like a zanpakutō," Shirō continued, one hand now on his mask again, "'cept I'm more annoyin' than Zangetsu and more talkative, if that ain't obvious. Zangetsu jus' doesn't talk much, period. An' I'm more unpredictable. King, Zangetsu and I are still tryin' to figure it out, ourselves. Especially since—"

Abruptly, Shirōgetsu fell out of the tree, landing hard on the ground. His body was convulsing violently and he seemed to be choking.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed, immediately at his side and turning him onto his back. Renji was right beside her, looking him over and his teeth clenched.

White and black eyes stared blankly at nothing, slowly rolling back, his body tense, quaking, and seeming to be having difficulty breathing.

"Ichigo! Snap out of it!" Renji shouted, shaking him by his shoulders. "Damnit, I knew this was a bad idea!"

Rukia then tried to pry the mask off, but it barely budged. "Ichigo! What's happening? Ichigo?" She tried harder, her fingers digging under the sides of the mask and pulling. It seemed to be coming off, but it almost seemed stuck to his face. She didn't know if she should continue, but did. If it took off his face, Orihime could heal it! Just as long as it brought him back!

At last, the mask gave, breaking away from his face and crumbling to nothing as it did. Ichigo's eyes were still black and white, however, and he abruptly had another spasm, his back arching and erupting with a pained shout. Whether or not it was from the mask being ripped away, neither Shinigami were sure. His eyes then closed, a loud groan emitting from him, and his hands balled into tight fists as he began to curl into himself.

Seeing this, Rukia could only stare, as did Renji, not knowing what to do or how to help. They watched as their friend shook, breathing heavily through his mouth and groaning repetitiously. Rukia covered her mouth with her free hand, grasping Renji's sleeve with her other.

And then he suddenly went limp with a deep exhale.

…If Rukia and Renji were panicking before, their hearts jumped into their throats the second he stopped moving.

"ICHIGO!" Paling, Rukia nearly threw herself at him, uncurling him and moving him onto his back again.

His eyes were slightly open, just enough to see that they had gone back to their normal color. Rukia placed her hand on his face, slightly slapping his cheeks for any sort of reaction. Behind her, Renji sat unmoved with his teeth tightly clenched and looked a wretched mix of beside himself and enraged.

After a moment or so, Ichigo's eyes fluttered as he let out a low groan, snapping his eyes shut. He then moved, uncurling his hands, causing Rukia to let out a deep exhale in relief.

"Ichigo…!" she exclaimed, tears pricking at her eyes. "Ichigo, can you hear me?"

Though his response was another groan, Ichigo managed to slightly nod, his eyes fluttering as he tried to open his _extremely_ sore eyes.

Renji let out a deep breath he never knew he was holding in. He moved beside Rukia, not meeting her eyes as she looked at him in relief.

Fucking…

The redhead then grabbed the teen by his shihakushō and threw him against the trunk of the tree. "_What the hell was that, Ichigo?_" he demanded vehemently, masking his worry with anger.

"Renji!" Rukia exclaimed at his sudden rough manner, her eyes wide and moving to part them.

Ichigo's head lolled to the side as he murmured, "…An…episode…"

"_What?_" Renji growled.

"I told you…" Ichigo breathed, "I have episodes…That…was one of them…"

Renji blinked, lessening his hold on him as he listened.

Ichigo grimaced as his body protested from the backlash of the attack. "Shirōgetsu…had nothing to do with it…they just happen…out of the blue."

Rukia, who had stopped moving to them as he explained, then wondered if that meant his Hollow was _also_ in pain from it. Were these things really that bad…? She wrapped her arms around herself, closing her eyes to calm herself from thinking the worst…

Exhaling, shuddering in sync, Ichigo finally opened his eyes, looking Renji in the eye. "…They've gotten worse," he explained as he was slowly lowered down the trunk. "…It wasn't this bad the last time…"

Opening her eyes, approaching the two and sitting beside Ichigo against the trunk, Rukia placed her hand on his shoulder. "…Ichigo…"

He shook his head. "This is why I can't be in my Shinigami form anymore…"

"But the 46 Chambers…" She trailed off, frowning and looking downwards. The 46 Chambers wanted to have a meeting with him. What if he lost his powers during that time? Or had another episode?

"When do they want the meeting?" he asked.

Renji furrowed his brow, glancing away in thought. "That'll be…in about…five days."

Five days. The episodes could be even worse by then, though Ichigo couldn't imagine anything worse than what he had just experienced. Still, he had made his decision. "I'm still not doing anything to get rid of Shirōgetsu," he reminded.

Renji narrowed an eye at him, suspicious. "…That's all?"

"That's all."

Reddish eyes continued to bore into tawny as a short silence passed between them. After a few more seconds, the redhead sighed in resigned defeat. "…You're still gonna have to meet with them," he said, letting him go and leaning back. He looked somewhat sympathetic. "And they're not gonna be happy."

"I know what I'm doing."

Rukia shook her head and closed her eyes again. This was just too much. And…she couldn't _believe_ Renji! He knew just as well as she did that the 46 Chambers would be far _less_ than "happy"! Ichigo could seriously lose his life over this! All sorts of unpleasant scenarios were flipping through her head.

"…You…"

Ichigo and Renji, who had been in conversation, turned to her. "Rukia…?" Ichigo asked upon seeing her tremble. "What's—?"

"_YOU **IDIOT**_!" she rightly screamed, too enraged to hit him, but her eyes were a blazing violet Ichigo had never seen before. Her hands had clenched into fists in her lap. "You can't just _walk_ into the meeting and tell the Central 46 Chambers you won't give up your Hollow for _any_ of your reasons! They won't stand for it and you would only make it worse! This is SERIOUS! And Renji!" She turned her severe, glassy gaze on the redhead. "You know how they could react to that!"

Amiss the furious gaze boring into him, Renji sat unmoved, not even flinching at her accusation. "Yeah," he agreed, "but I also know Ichigo isn't gonna change his mind about this."

Once again, Ichigo's eyes were met by reddish orbs. He glanced at Rukia before nodding.

"See," Renji said at his nod, addressing Rukia, "so he is aware of the consequences of his actions."

"It's so…unnecessary…!" Rukia said, too overwhelmed. Lowering her head, she placed a hand over her eyes to hide her tears, her free hand clenching tightly. "I've heard stories…All of us have. Central 46 are notorious for being extremely judgmental over things they don't understand and holding unfalteringly onto traditions and rules. You probably won't be able to convince them to leave you alone…And in this case…it's something they will be most severe about…"

Ichigo was aware the 46 Chambers didn't take cases that were Hollow-related very kindly. He kind of thought it was maybe one of the reasons Shinji and the others never returned to Soul Society. He could very well be about to fight the laws of Soul Society itself, once again. But he wasn't too worried about it. After all, he wouldn't be a Vizard for much longer. That could end up being his salvation.

Rukia removed her hand, her face clear of unshed tears, but her eyes still glassy and reddish. "I'm worried for your life, Ichigo."

* * *

><p>After Rukia and Renji had left, Ichigo found himself just a bit more morose than usual. He took some time to think seriously about his current situation: his impending human life, losing his soul companions, being unable to help protect his family, friends and his hometown…and the meeting with the 46 Chambers. That last part was what primarily bombarded his thoughts. Nothing good could come out of that meeting. <em>Nothing<em>. He almost wished _that_ would happen sooner just so that he would have to skip the meeting altogether.

He returned home and went straight to his room, telling his sisters he wanted to be left alone and that he wasn't really hungry. Yuzu was worried, though, so told him she would leave some food for him. As always. Karin, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes. She wasn't angry at him, but something just didn't seem right. It did disappoint her, however, that it didn't seem like the right time to ask her brother to explain what was going on.

In his room, Ichigo was personally relieved that Kon wasn't occupying it at this moment. He needed time alone. Truly alone. With himself. He sat on his bed and went into a cross-legged position, closing his eyes. He attempted to enter his inner world, but it failed, this time. So he then reached out with one hand and materialized Zangetsu's sword form, having it appear in his outstretched hand. He briefly opened his eyes, lowering it, before closing his eyes again. He then attempted something he'd never done before.

Again, using the same mental mantra that Zangetsu and Shirōgetsu were alike, he reached into himself and _allowed_ his Hollow mask to appear in his other hand. The moment he felt the smooth, hard weight in his hand, he smiled to himself and opened his eyes.

It was his new mask, his most evolved mask. He lowered his hand holding Zangetsu to look the mask over, familiarizing himself with it. It was all white, save four thick black stripes that appeared to emerge outwards from the widened eye-holes to the ends of the mask. He heard a pleased chuckle echo in his mind.

Though he was unable to enter his inner world, he could still hear Zangetsu and Shirōgetsu through what he called their mental "link". He had become accustomed to the prodding, feeling and voice of his inner Hollow, as he was long used to Zangetsu's. It was different than Zangetsu's, more prominent and "louder", since perhaps Shirōgetsu wasn't as "close" to him as Zangetsu was. He didn't like to word it that way, but Zangetsu and Shirōgetsu used those words exactly. And quite casually, in fact. Though it didn't make much sense to him.

He smiled briefly at the mask before his lips slowly formed into a small frown. "…I'm sorry…" he murmured to his companions. "It's getting more and more difficult to enter my inner world…"

_"That's fine, King," _Shirōgetsu answered offhandedly._ "Nothin' to be sorry about. We had great fun, last time, righ'?"_

Shaking his head, Ichigo sighed. "Yeah, but…I just…" He closed his eyes, putting together his thoughts. "…I never thought these episodes were hurting you two the way…" he trailed off, inhaling deeply. "I realize now…_now_...what you were trying to tell me. I should have combined both of your powers instead of just relying on yours, Zangetsu. We could have easily overwhelmed Aizen that way and wouldn't have had to use the Final Getsuga Tenshō." He clenched the manifested representations of his inner spirits, clenching his teeth. "I failed you."

_"Ichigo_," Zangetsu began, but Ichigo continued.

"I apologize for being such an idiot…"

_"Shut th' fuck up, Ichigo," _Shirōgetsu suddenly hissed, sounding genuinely annoyed. _"Don't go back to that whiny brat I wanted to kill off a few months ago."_

_"We've already acknowledged your past decisions,_" Zangetsu explained calmly. "_And we have left that behind, now that we have gone forward._"

"But—"

_"Goddamnit, Ichigo, it's gonna rain in 'ere if you keep that up."_

_"You aren't aware of what we can feel in the depths of your inner soul, Ichigo, that same depth that spoke to me my name."_

_"We've been _long _over it, Ichigo. We don't hold it against you or nothin'. Don't bring up past shit like that. It causes a _serious_ downpour…"_

_"We feel _whole_, Ichigo," _Zangetsu murmured, and Ichigo could feel the sense of pride swell within him. _"We _are _whole. That is all that matters to us."_

With that, a comforting thrum resonated through Ichigo's whole being as he held his sword and mask in his lap.

Lowering his head, acknowledging what they said with a deep, shaky exhale, he made a genuine, grateful smile.

"…Thank you."


	4. Victimize, Ostracize

**Nighma:** I'm…updating? What is this SORCERY? College is the name of the reason for delay! I'm in school and hating it! But…for my dreams…it is necessary!

This chapter is a break from Ichigo's perspective. Timeline is before the previous chapters, but after **Echo**. What happened after the Kurosaki patriarch left and what are his _real_ reasons for leaving?

I also want it be known that I totally did all of this based on the very little I remember about how Soul Society works and bullshitted my way through it. So if anything needs to be corrected…just…deal with it, please. For now, at least; I've pretty much left the Bleach canon. I'm even unsure if Isshin's decisions are out of character or just plain dumb…I'm just thinking about things from different angles…so bear with me…

Chapter four.

Chapter IV: Victimize, Ostracize

* * *

><p>Kurosaki Isshin was a lenient, open-minded man. He had seen many events throughout his Shinigami and pseudo-human life, the good and the bad. A part of him was thankful he was no longer involved with the doings of Soul Society. He was one of the few who dared to believe the Central 46 Chambers weren't exactly the best government in the world and weren't doing as much as they could on too many numerous topics he didn't even bother to remember. To even think about it angered him, so it was best to keep it out of mind. After all, he had a life on earth now, and one he was content with. Though he would rather not be so constantly reminded of his past connections to Soul Society…<p>

Like the most recent and most alarming one.

He wasn't stupid. Amiss how it seemed, he kept a keen on his son since he was born, so of course he noticed both positive and negative changes with him. The recent revelation of being a Shinigami hadn't meant much to his children, most especially Ichigo; amiss what was happening to him and his desire to keep everything low-key, he was forgetting his father might be aware of what was going on. And he wasn't the only one, of course. Urahara watched Ichigo, too.

Of the positive changes he noticed with Ichigo, he simply seemed more at peace with himself. At first he thought it was because of the obvious, inevitable changes that were happening to his son, but then realized it was something deeper than that. Whatever it was, it was positive. Of the negative changes he noticed, he worried about those very obvious, inevitable changes that were happening to Ichigo. That and things that…didn't seem so obvious.

Someone else was watching Ichigo, but in all the wrong ways. And in turn, Urahara and Isshin watched them. But something had to be done, because Ichigo wouldn't be able to take what was coming to him, at least not for very long.

Soul Society was being too quiet. Things in Karakura Town had changed since the war, most notably no Shinigami posted in the town. Amiss the fact that would make sense, that their presence was unnecessary with so many to protect the town, that was simply not the way the Gotei 13 worked. They would have had Shinigami posted anyway. So where _were_ said Shinigami?

Kurosaki Isshin was taking a risk. And it might not change anything at all.

But he wasn't going to stand still for this. Not anymore.

* * *

><p>Urahara Kisuke was not a man easily surprised. Not really. He was sly more than anything. He, however, liked to consider himself humble, but anyone who knew him would tell you otherwise. Sly suited him too well. But surprised? That was more of a cover-up to <em>seem<em> humble. Anyone would tell you that, including those who play along with him to seem humble, themselves.

So it was a moment indeed when Kurosaki Isshin surprised him with his decision. And he wasn't the only one. Hell, Shinji thought it was a death wish in the making.

The ex-Shinigami and Isshin, Urahara, Yoruichi, and Tessai sat at the usual low table in the back of Urahara Shōten before five untouched and cooled cups of tea. They sat with stunned and troubled faces of concern as they faced the Kurosaki patriarch. Shinji, in fact, looked nearly infuriated.

"…This…is suicide, Isshin," he said sternly, not a hint of his typical languid expression in his features. "There's no way you'd be coming back anytime soon after doing something like _that_."

Isshin scowled, his arms crossed. "Then what am I to do? Sit back and let them do what they want to my son?" he scoffed. "I've done that for the past sixteen years, Shinji. I won't stand for it anymore."

"I seriously doubt they would do something like kill him, Isshin," Yoruichi said, though she looked slightly unsure of her own words. "…I…I'd be very much surprised if they tried to…"

"Oh, they would," Shinji growled, nodding as he looked at her. "Ichigo has only one thing against him, being a Vizard, and that is all the 46 Chambers need."

Urahara sat with his eyes closed, thinking quietly to himself. "…Would it really change anything, going to Soul Society?" he asked Isshin. "That would keep you away from your family…which may be what they want."

"What's the worse they could do," Isshin asked, "lock me up?"

"Most likely, yes," Yoruichi said, thinking about it. "But for how long…? Could be years…"

The four looked at Isshin expectantly, as if hoping he would set his decision aside. But there was no look of compromise on Kurosaki's face as he looked right back at them.

Urahara sighed, shrugging. "Fine, then. What are you going to do?"

Leaning forward, Isshin uncrossed his arms and placed his hands on the table. He was quiet a moment, looking at the table, before answering, "I just want to know what they plan to do with Ichigo. If I can just find out that much, you know I wouldn't be so worried." He closed his eyes. "If I am locked up, for whatever reason…"

He trailed off, shaking his head. Urahara was right, of course. Being away from his family would probably be exactly what the 46 Chambers would want. But _why_ would they want that? There were too many questions that needed answering, at least for his own nerves if nothing could be done otherwise.

"There isn't anything I can do if I stay here," he said after a moment of silence, his voice low.

The expressions on the other four faces in the room immediately changed to looks of understanding. Urahara flipped open his fan, hiding his mouth.

"…Whatever your decision," he said, "Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, and I will go into hiding. We can't stay in town anymore."

"Agreed," Isshin acknowledged, opening his eyes. "If something were to happen to me, I would appreciate you watching my family in any way you could."

"Leave that to me," Yoruichi said with a grin.

Shinji exhaled, grudgingly admitting defeat as he shook his head and looked away. "…You Kurosakis are so damn stubborn…" He then glanced at Isshin and Urahara, looking slightly calmer. "We've already changed our location. I dunno how Ichigo, with all of his newfound abilities, isn't aware of the Onmitsukidō slinkin' about town. I can imagine how unusually hard they must be trying to remain hidden." He then stood, readying to leave.

Tessai, who was quiet during the entire conversation, glanced at Urahara. The sly, shadowed storekeeper only nodded at him, and the burly man knew that meant it was time to start using some forbidden spells once again.

Stopping in the doorway, Shinji glanced at Urahara. "Just let Ichigo know he's always welcomed with us if things get rough. Though," he added with narrowed eyes, "for his sake, I hope it doesn't come to that. It's an experience that changes your perception of things."

* * *

><p>Isshin wasted no time to travel to Soul Society that very same day. He checked on his daughters, who were fast asleep, and then on Ichigo, also asleep, but his face twisted in discomfort. Sighing, the father watched his son sleep for a few moments before leaving the house.<p>

Without looking back, he opened a Senkai gate and was in the world of souls in moments.

He arrived in Seireitei via the main Senkaimon. He looked over to his intended location further within. His work was cut out for him. He was just about to taka a step to perform shunpō when he suddenly stopped as, to his surprise, a Hell Butterfly approached him. He let out a finger for it to land on and it relayed the message: "Kurosaki Isshin, you've been expected. Report to the Central 46 Chambers Compound immediately." Eyes narrowing, Isshin watched as the Hell Butterfly then flew away. So he was expected after all. It wasn't too late to turn around…

He arrived at the Central 46 Chambers Compound shortly and was greeted by escorts. Wordlessly, they lead him across the bridge and into the complex. He was then lead into the Underground Assembly Hall where the escorts stood at the entrance, beckoning him inside. Isshin figured if he wasn't in restraints, the meeting couldn't be about something he would be punished for. Gathering himself, he walked down the staircase towards a large room with a single light in its center.

Into the light he walked, and glanced around the room. He was surrounded by benches and high-backed chairs of the 40 wise men arranged in two concentric rings, one higher than the other. The six judges were seated in the walls where recesses of large stairs lead up to them. There were also the thirteen levels below the rings of what was obviously protection, as there was nothing there, probably to stall intruders. He stood alone, in a dark lit room, at the mercy of the Central 46 Chambers.

There was barely a chance to speak. As if they knew his reasons for coming, and most likely did, the chambermen informed him he was to be temporarily locked into seclusion, for reasons that he was a possible "threat" to Soul Society, like Ichigo. This wasn't much of a surprise to Isshin, but that wasn't what worried him. Though already sentenced, he dared to speak then, asking to know why his son was considered a threat when he had done so much to help restore Soul Society. He even mentioned that his son wouldn't have his powers for much longer, lessening his "threat" level even greater. To his surprise, a single chamberman answered him after a long, agonizing silence, as if they debated answering at all. The reason?

"Kurosaki Ichigo…possesses a demon within him. He cannot control this demon, as told by multiple witnesses, and this demon is none other than a Hollow. One of the most resolute laws of Soul Society applies to him, regardless of what he has done in the past. He must relinquish this demon within him or suffer the consequences."

For the possibility of being a threat, due to his connection with the current number one threat of Soul Society, Isshin was to be locked within the Nest of Maggots until the "crisis" was over.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for this news to reach Urahara through Yoruichi. By this time, there was no trace of Urahara Shōten ever existing in Karakura Town. What mattered was that Isshin was safe, and Urahara would know this more than anyone. As for Ichigo…<p>

Karin and Yuzu would be fine. But if the Central 46 consider Ichigo such a threat, it would be best not to become involved. The boy could handle himself, even if things got to their worst. Isshin had known this. He had faith in his son. It was Soul Society he had no faith in at all…but at least he got his answer.

As the company was remodeling their new home, Jinta swept the floors with a scowl on his face. But he wasn't scowling from the chores. There was something on his mind. As Urahara walked by, the young redhead looked at him. "Urahara-san…"

Urahara stopped, holding a small box in his arms. "Yes, Jinta-kun?"

"Why did older Kurosaki-san go to Soul Society even though he knew it'd probably end up like this? Why didn't he just plan to fight alongside Ichigo when the time to fight the Gotei or whatever came?" Jinta asked, frowning.

There was a short moment of silence as Urahara sighed softly, shifting the box under his arm. "…Amiss how old one's child gets, parents still worry about them. Isshin might have known what would have happened to Ichigo, but he needed to know _why_ from the mouths of those who ordered this in the first place. He may even have learned more than he thought possible," he explained, his expression somewhat distant as he spoke. "As for why he didn't intend to help Ichigo, that's simple. Ichigo won't be able to fight back much longer. It would have been pointless for Isshin to put his other children or himself in danger by fighting alongside Ichigo only to end up fighting alone and then charged with treason."

Jinta's frown only intensified, though he looked away. "…So it's better this way," he said softly as he understood.

"Yes," Urahara acknowledged with a sad sort of smile, "it's better this way."

Being in the Nest of Maggots would contain the Kurosaki patriarch's rage.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Seireitei, there was an impromptu meeting taking place in the 1st Division headquarters. Since the reforming of the Central 46 Chambers, it was decided lieutenants would participate at captains meetings, as they did in the old days, or at least most meetings. This was one of those meetings, and for all the right reasons. The topic? Kurosaki Ichigo's impending sentencing.<p>

A pregnant silence echoed through the hall before the general-commander of the Gotei 13, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai, opened his mouth to speak.

"As you are all aware, Shinigami Representative Kurosaki Ichigo acquired Hollow power two years ago through an unknown and presumed accidental method while awaking his dormant Shinigami powers. During these past years, for obvious notable reasons, he has been allowed to live, amiss the age-long law that it is forbidden for a Shinigami to acquire any sort of Hollow abilities. However," he said, opening his eyes to glance about the other captains, "with the reform of the Central 46 Chambers, it has been ordered that all Vizards must relinquish their Hollow powers or face immediate execution."

Though the room was silent after the general-commander spoke, there was an obvious slight tension brewing in the air. Once again, old eyes scanned the room, landing on particular persons more than others.

"Therefore," he continued, his voice taking on what almost seemed like a stern and threatening tone, "we, the Gotei 13, have been ordered not to interfere with the Onmitsukidō, who are overlooking the search and interrogation of the intentions of all known Vizards, including Kurosaki Ichigo. I am aware that close bonds have been formed with him, but we are to cease all communication with him until the ordeal has passed."

…Or until he joined them as one of the truly dead, but this was a given, thus was left unsaid…

There was a stirring sound as Ukitake looked at his old mentor. "Sōtaichō, is there nothing we can do to stop this? We all know how stubborn and reckless Kurosaki-kun can be, amiss his better judgment," he said, his face stricken with worry for the young boy he had become so fond of. "He has done so much for us, and the other Vizards as well, during the Winter War; surely the 46 Chambers have taken this into consideration?"

The oldest known Shinigami closed his eyes, silent as he allowed conversation to flow, as well as processing something or other.

"The 46 Chambers are simply doing what is best," Soifon said sternly, emotionlessly. "The Vizards, although proven to be formidable allies, are under no one's control. They are potentially extremely dangerous."

"And Kurosaki Ichigo?" Komamura asked. Though he didn't know the boy as well as many of the other captains, he knew that Ichigo was no threat, at least to the extent Soifon was obviously referring to.

"Kurosaki Ichigo has no respect for laws and doesn't follow orders. If another enemy were to arise that could manipulate that and many of his other weaknesses on top of his unwillingness to obey the laws of Soul Society, he could become just as much of a threat."

Mayuri chuckled, grinning profusely. "With the added weight that his newfound powers he used to kill Aizen are beyond what we have ever seen, Central 46 _indeed_ find him to be very _real_ threat. Imagine what a fascinating specimen he could be if only they would allow him to live…!"

"Not just that," young Hitsugaya spoke softly, but enough for all to hear, "if it weren't for the fact that we were in the middle of an unspeakable civil crisis, we would not have allowed for Kurosaki to live from the very beginning. The former lack of a government did not aid the situation." As much as he hated to admit it, his deduction was the very real truth.

Sensing that the conversation could take an unwanted turn, Yamamoto struck his large cane onto the floor, silencing the hall once again. He, too, was silent for a moment or so, gathering his thoughts. "Kurosaki Ichigo," he began at last, slowly, solemnly, "aided us during many great times of need; this is true. His negative qualities and past mistakes aside, he proved himself to be a trustworthy ally. However, he has, whether involuntarily or voluntarily, broken one of the most forbidden laws of Soul Society. The Central 46 Chambers have given Vizards a chance to return to or join Soul Society as Shinigami. The outcome of whether or not Kurosaki Ichigo makes the decision to accept their generous offer shall decide if he is indeed the threat he is considered to be."

With that, all of the captains, and lieutenants, silently or grudgingly understood that was the end of it.

"In the meantime," Yamamoto continued, concluding the meeting, "the Gotei 13 shall refrain from activities in Karakura Town to prevent any unnecessary interaction with the accused. The Onmitsukidō shall survey the town until all trials, or executions, have ended."

* * *

><p>Rukia waited outside the 13th Division taisha for her captain to return. She packed back and forth, visibly worried with her hand on her chin. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. Would Central 46 <em>really<em> order for Ichigo's death? After all he had done?

Suddenly looking up, she saw Jushirō approaching her. Immediately, she turned and began to run towards her captain, but upon seeing the somber look on her face, slowly lessened her pace. Her own face suddenly fell. "…Taichō…" she breathed softly, stricken with disbelief.

Shaking his head, the old, gentle captain closed his eyes. "…I'm sorry, Rukia. Unohana, Shunsui and I attempted to reason with them, but they are firm in their orders," he said softly. He then opened his eyes, looking at the ground. "Though I…do not agree with their decision…their orders are absolute. We cannot disobey them…"

"…But…Ukitake-taicho…!" Rukia began, nearly trembling at the news.

"Their reasoning is based upon age-old laws, Rukia," Jushirō continued, looking the younger Shinigami the eye. He looked dreadfully worn out, his face clouded with grief. "There is nothing we can do…and nothing I would recommend doing…"

But Rukia wasn't listening. Staring off at nothing, past her captain, she could only think of how _wrong_ it was for this to be happening. It wasn't right. She understood the laws, but this was _Ichigo_. There would _be_ no Soul Society without him. And the other Vizards helped them against Aizen as well. What sort of message was this sending to them, to Ichigo? That he was only being used? That he was just a tool to them?

As she began to tremble, she lowered to the ground in tears.


	5. The Truth Shall Hurt You

**Nighma:** It feels good to get back into this, my most beloved current fanfiction~ Thank you all for your continuous support and love!

Back to the present. Nearing the finale, now. I had a lot of this chapter done beforehand, but…it feels rushed to me. I'm not 100% satisfied with it…This is also possibly my shortest chapter so far...

Chapter five.

Chapter V: The Truth Shall Hurt You

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon of the day before Ichigo's meeting with the Central 46 Chambers. He was walking back towards the residential area of town after a day of job searching and the time wasted was not in vain. He had a few potential job offers and one definite job offer he would be dumb not to take up right away. Though odd jobs were not what he originally had in mind, it was better than nothing and surprisingly right up his alley. He wasn't the type to be constricted into doing only one boring thing…and a job was just temporary anyway. He had quite a lot of saving up to do.<p>

As he neared a familiar street where a memorable store was once located, his thoughts drifted to how he and his sisters were coping without their father around. It had only been a few days, but Ichigo wasn't really surprised that they were doing just fine. All three of them were quite independent, had been for years, and just as he had thought, a mysterious letter had arrived in the mail a day after the messenger spoke to him containing enough money that would keep them financially stable for…quite a few months. That must have meant Isshin really wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. Oh well. They could manage.

He found himself standing directly in front of the store, or what was once a store. Amiss everything, he still had his senses, and they were alerting him to…something…_off_ about the place. With narrowed eyes, he approached the store and glanced around. It didn't seem any different from the day he first noticed its new, or rather old, appearance, but…

_"Ichigo_," Zangetsu called to him, "_open a Senkai_."

"A Senkai…?" he murmured, but materialized his zanpakuto nonetheless. Following the directions of his companion, he used one hand to slowly "stab" the air, slightly surprised when his sword disappeared into the air before him. The air rippled around the sword, as if it was water, and he turned the sword to the side, like turning a key in a keyhole.

Zangetsu briefly thrummed in his hand. "_Go forward_."

Though he didn't see a Senkai, he didn't hesitate to walk forward, having complete trust in his zanpakutō. The scene before him gave away, cutting through the abandoned store to show an unfamiliar town. Blinking, it took a second for him to realize he was two towns away from Karakura and in a residential area.

Lowering his sword, he glared out at the empty street. "What the fu—?"

A dull thud to the back of his head vaguely registered to his consciousness before the world went black.

* * *

><p>His vision was hazy and distorted as he slowly came back to consciousness. He immediately reached out with his senses, only to be shocked at what he felt. And the voice he heard, somewhere near him, only confirmed it. Seriously? Then again, this totally seemed like something the man would do. Bait him.<p>

With a groan, he closed his eyes. "Sandal-Hat…" he grumbled.

"Ah~! You're awake, Kurosaki-san!" the familiar male's voice chirped happily, which was no surprise. "For a moment I thought you hit your head too hard."

Ichigo cursed under his breath, placing a hand over his eyes. That would explain why his head was hurting. "What the hell…did you do…?" he groaned.

"Well, you see, we had to get you here without _anyone_ noticing, so decided to bobby trap the good ol' shop with a one-of-a-kind spell created just for this occasion."

Opening his eyes, his vision clearing, Ichigo was only slightly surprised to find himself lying on his back in a room that was stark identical to one of the rooms in Urahara Shōten. But that couldn't be…? He glanced to his right to see Urahara himself, signature fan in hand, sitting near him. The only difference was that…he wasn't wearing his old clothes. In fact, he looked much more put-together this time, instead of seedy and suspicious, wearing long, loose white pants and a short, dark green haori; not too different from before. And…where was his hat…?

"…Why the _hell_ couldn't you just _call_ me or something…?" Ichigo asked with a grumble, slowly sitting upright from the white mat he laid on.

Interestingly, Urahara looked deadly serious after he spoke. "Unfortunately, that is impossible, Kurosaki-san. KarakuraTown is safe, for its occupants at least, but not for those like ourselves," he said cryptically. "Not anymore."

"What do you mean…?" Upright, Ichigo narrowed his eyes, though he had a sinking suspicion he knew what he was talking about. Instead of waiting for an answer, he asked, "Why did you abandon the Shōten?"

Tilting his head towards him, hiding his mouth with his fan, Urahara smiled to himself. "For the same reason, of course. I heard you're going to see the Central 46 Chambers tomorrow," he said, getting right to the point. At Ichigo's nod, he asked, "And how do you plan to go about this?"

Realizing, once again, his old mentor knew exactly what was going on, Ichigo lowered his gaze. "…I'm…not really sure. I was thinking I would just answer whatever was thrown at me but tell them I'm set in my decision before getting their hopes up."

Urahara nodded slightly, figuring the teen would do such. However…"How much has Kuchiki-san told you of the rules of Soul Society?" he asked sternly, deciding pointedly not to bat around the bush.

"…She…didn't tell me any, actually…" Ichigo admitted cautiously. The question alone caused him to realize he was not going to like this. "The only rules I know of are that a Shinigami can't give their powers to a human and that two Shinigami can't wield the same zanpakutō…"

Closing his fan, Urahara went silent. He was looking at the floor, as if collecting his thoughts, his eyes shadowed by his hair. The silence only made Ichigo even more anxious. After a minute or so, the man looked up. He suddenly looked incredibly apprehensive. "…Kurosaki-san…" he began slowly, carefully, "I'm rather surprised you never asked to hear the other rules…"

Swallowing, eyes glancing around at the floor to hide how stupid he suddenly felt, Ichigo clenched his teeth together.

Sighing, Urahara's shoulders slightly slumped from his lack of response. "…Well, you are at least aware that Hirako-san and the other Vizards…were once Shinigami, correct?"

"Yeah…?" Ichigo responded, slightly turning his head to the side as his brows furrowed impossibly deeper. Of course, he didn't know the whole story, but _any_ Vizard had to once be a Shinigami, right? That was the only way they could possibly overcome full Hollowfication…right?"

Urahara's eyes were again hidden by his hair. "…Have you ever wondered why they did not return to Soul Society?"

Crossing his legs, Ichigo glanced away. His original thought, months ago, was that they simply didn't _want_ to rejoin Shinigami, but…he knew them better than that now. Also…he wouldn't have been asked if it were that simple. Carefully, he answered, "…I at first thought it was because they didn't want to."

"But?"

"…But now…I think it has something to do with the 46 Chambers," he said, "and the fact that they are, in some ways, half-Hollow."

"Yes," Urahara nodded. He then placed a hand on his thigh and lifted his index finger on the other. "One of the rules of Soul Society…is that a Shinigami is forbidden to obtain the powers of a Hollow. They didn't return to Soul Society…because they _could_ _not_."

It took Ichigo a second to get the meaning behind those words. In an instant, he could _feel_ the blood drain from his face as he understood. Eyes widening in rage, his mouth gaped open. "...No way..." he breathed, leaning backwards. "They were considered..._enemies?_ Just because of something they couldn't control?" He then closed his eyes, placing a hand on his forehead as he tried to clear it. "Wait...then why the hell...all this time..."

A soft, sad sigh came from Urahara, though Ichigo didn't look up to catch his gaze. "...To be painfully honest, Kurosaki-san, _all this time_, the Central 46 were not involved with the Gotei. As to why they ignored the rules at all...well...I believe you know, now..."

Shaking his head, Ichigo made a dry, humorless chuckle. "They could use me," he murmured in a barely audible voice.

"I doubt that was their initial intention," Urahara said, though he wasn't sure himself, "but that is what it appears to be. Now I'm not saying the bonds you made in Soul Society were false, oh no, but those behind the scenes, people, like the new chambermen, might have thought otherwise. After all, if I were in their position, I admit I would have done or at least considered doing the same. You were nobody, a child, an infant in their eyes, and yet possessed the ability to destroy the one being that managed to deceive them for centuries, level their forces effortlessly, and defeat him with ease. And let's not even mention how extremely physically powerful you've always shown yourself to be. Why not try to control you, use you to one's advantage?"

His fists clenching dangerously tight, Ichigo closed his eyes. As hard as it was to hear it, he knew it was very possibly true. And to think of the Central 46 as the type to do such a thing wasn't hard at all. Just by the little that he had heard about them, even if that was a previous council, it seemed just like something they would do.

Unable to see his eyes, and the emotion behind them, Urahara found it difficult to decipher what was going on in the boy's head. Knowing him as well as he did, he was probably thinking it over, yet it still hit hard. He could understand. He then continued, "The decree that Vizards would be allowed back into Soul Society by reforming to Shinigami is a form of control. Of course, if you were to refuse…"

"…they would have me executed," Ichigo finished. His voice wasn't soft, wasn't sad. It was stronger and almost angrier than it was previously. "…Unbelievable…" he muttered, opening his eyes. There was a new expression on his face and new resolve in his eyes. But what it was, even Urahara couldn't discern.

If it wasn't obvious, Ichigo hated politics. He hated government. He hated authority, though understood it had a reason, so it wasn't authority itself so much as the many laws, rules and regulations they were found on or believed in that caused him to hate them so. Set laws meant there was barely any space for those of a later generation to come in and see anything but what was given to them, barely a chance to see things from another perspective. It was unreasonably foolish to him.

Urahara had explained what really happened to his father and what Shinji had said before Ichigo allowed himself to be knocked unconscious once again so he could be transported back to KarakuraTown. Needless to say, when Ichigo awoke in the local park under a tree, he was beyond royally pissed off about the turn of events. But there was nothing he could do about it.

Everything would remain as he planned: go to the meeting, allow the 46 Chambers to coo sweet nothings at him before he shot them down. It was unfortunately possible, however, that he would end up fighting someone he knew. If it came down to it, he was very much likely to at least cause fatalities to most of the entire Gotei…but he wasn't worried about that, and not because he was confident in his ability to keep them from actually hurting him. No…

The unholy, excruciating episode he had shortly after returning was the cause for his resentful nonchalance.

…The truth hurt after all, it seemed…

* * *

><p>The next day, he was ready. The only problem, which was a sign in itself, was that he wasn't feeling well. But he didn't even dwell on that, not any more than usual. He was off to Soul Society, leaving his body in Kon's care, by the time afternoon came around. His mode of travel? Considering what he was going to be doing, what was most likely going to happen, and what had happened recently, he used garganta. Safest thing to do.<p>

He arrived in Soul Society rather quickly, as just after two travels using them, he was used to garganta. It also seemed easier to adjust to when he was the one opening them. Using them alone caused a familiar swell of excitement, and perhaps pride, within him from his Hollow half. He smiled faintly to himself as he exited the garganta in the middle of the main Senkaimon court in Seireitei. The Kidō Corps members were startled upon seeing the garganta, and though the look of familiarity flashed in their eyes upon seeing the carrot-topped teen, they remained tense.

As if they couldn't be any _more_ obvious that something was up.

Looking about the golden arches and spacious, paved ground, Ichigo spotted two men in long white tops and strange staves with two-pronged points approaching him. Upon noticing his inquiring look, one asked, "Kurosaki Ichigo?" Upon his nod, the man said, "Follow us. We are to lead you to the Central 46 Compound."

As they walked the…very long walk…deeper into Seireitei and to places Ichigo had never been before, he was expecting the walk to be in silence. But there was no such thing as, to his slight amusement and most definite chagrin, was told what to do and not to do since "he knew nothing about the esteemed Central 46 Chambers." He only listened with half an ear open, more so taking in the sights for what could very well be the last time, and trying to ignore the growing feeling of discomfort within himself as he felt an episode arising. What they said didn't matter. He knew what he most definitely _had_ to do, which was all that did.

Finally they arrived at the Compound. He wasn't allowed in without leaving Zangetsu behind, but he was already aware of this and did so without hesitating. And then he was told he was going to have to be restrained. He couldn't help himself, then. He glared so deeply at the person who told him this, the person began to step away from him, thinking he was going to attack. In the end, he agreed. Grudgingly.

_Meeting_, huh? He wondered if Rukia and Renji were aware of his _trial_.

…Most likely…no.

Past the gateway, over the bridge and down into the circular structure they went until they reached the large underground structure that was the Underground Assembly Hall. This was where his escorts left him, taking places on the right and left of the entranceway leading to a downwards staircase into near-darkness, only the faintest trace of light below. Before he walked inside, he took in a deep breath. This was where it was going to start. This was where it could end.

And he walked down the steps, towards the beam of light in all that intimidating darkness.

The truth was about to start hurting just a little more.


	6. Hollow Be My Name: Commanded the King

**Nighma:** This is it. Chapter six. Sorry for taking so long! Explanation below!

Trial is totally bullshitted; this was _the_ hardest chapter I've _ever_ written just because of trying to keep it realistic. *Waves liberty license* Just...just focus on what is said; I'll straighten the kinks out once I _re_-revise this fic...Chapter was also _the_ hardest because…listen, I _tried_, okay? I couldn't get the battle between Ichigo and Soifon together. I really, really did _TRY_, okay? This is the end result.

…_I_ think the _very_ end is awesome, though…

**Update 8/7/12:** See! Not having internet for research is killing my story! Bloody hell...shinigami CAN kill humans, if they are ordered! This changes everything! I changed the ending, people! Please reread for a surprise~!

Chapter VI: Hollow Be My Name [Commanded the King Remix]

* * *

><p>He stood in the center of what seemed like a spotlight in the middle of near-complete darkness. He could just barely make out what appeared to be slabs of stone, maybe cloths hanging from the rows above or something with a number on them, a total of 46 in all, surrounding him in two rows far above him. Undoubtedly, behind them were the men and women that made up the Central 46 Chambers. A sudden dangerous thought that it was smart of them to keep their identities hidden from him passed through his mind…<p>

With a knowing sigh, he softly chided a chuckling voice in his mind for that.

There was really no introduction, no sign to the beginning of what was undoubtedly his trial and/or interrogation as a male voice suddenly spoke from behind one of the many initialed cloths.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," the voice, low and wise, announced. "You've been summoned by the Central 46 Chambers to address the nature of your…abnormal predicament. Do you acknowledge that you have Hollow powers?"

"Yes," he answered clearly. Though he spoke at a relatively normal tone, his voice seemed to reverberate in the circular space.

Another voice asked, "How did you obtain them?"

"While I was a Plus trying to access my latent Shinigami power."

"Were you aware you could obtain Hollow powers?" an old female voice asked.

Ichigo scoffed to himself. "No."

There was a sudden chorus of low murmurs going off as the council took this answer. Then another, younger sounding female voice asked, "Do you or do you not consider yourself a 'Vizard'?"

He couldn't help himself from narrowing his eyes. "I do," he answered. "I _am_."

There was a very abrupt silence at his answer before more low murmurs arose again.

"Did you kill Sōsuke Aizen?" another male voice asked.

This he was somewhat hesitant to answer, even though the answer was obvious. It just didn't seem like some simple question _because _it was so obvious. Well, if _he_ didn't, what, did _Gin_ kill the psychopath? "…Yes."

Again, a chorus of murmurs went off, but this time they sounded just a bit off, as if disturbed or disappointed. Maybe both. What the hell?

The first voice that spoke to him then said, "We have determined that you are indeed an extremely powerful being. Your skills and power could do Soul Society a great service."

"Although," another voice added, "as per the law laid down for centuries, the obtaining of and undergoing of Hollowfication is punishable only by death."

Ichigo was silent at this, his entire body suddenly tense.

"...However, in this case, since you've gallantly served both worlds, we offer you and you alone a chance to become a Shinigami again. To do this, you must relinquish your Hollow."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed dangerously at this. These guys were so arrogant, so assure of their control, that they weren't even _trying_ to make it sound like the decision was really up to him. They probably long came to the conclusion he would agree. Teen, were they in for a shocker…

As the council began talking to him, and amongst themselves, about when the procedure would take place and a lot of other shit he completely blocked out, he stared forward, becoming more and more enraged.

…And what about the other Vizards? What, they hadn't done enough to help or something? What the fuck was this? He didn't answer them, closing his eyes to control his anger. And then he felt it, a sharp internal pain causing his body to spasm. Slightly shaking, he only slightly leaned over. _Not now, not now, not now…!_

Finally, he had it under control. It took all of his inner strength to ignore the pain. Just when he could tell someone was going to demand him to speak again, he took in a deep breath before opening his eyes. "No," he said, his voice strong and clear.

Shock, pure befuddlement, passed through the room.

"Even if it wasn't because I'm losing my powers, that I'll be human again, I still wouldn't surrender my Hollow to anyone."

"That's…!"

"Explain yourself!"

"I accept the fact that I am a Vizard," he explained. "I accept my Hollow. Our bond is like the bond a Shinigami has with their zanpakutō."

Again, he could just sense the shock spread though the room.

"I won't give him up."

And then it became noisy.

"Listen to yourself, teen!" someone shouted above other voices.

"Has it already begun to corrupt him?" a female voice asked aloud.

Another voice answered pretentiously, "He is already corrupt. Such are the ways of evil souls."

"Aizen is dead," Ichigo nearly growled at the mere thought of what had happened to the man. He deserved to die, and yes, he wanted to kill him, but damn it all, a part of him hated the fact that _he_ landed the final blow. There was once again a silence in the room. He then continued, controlling his tone of voice, "In truth, you don't have any more enemies aside from everyday, ordinary Hollows. I understand you're only targeting me because I'm something new, something powerful, and you're panicked because to you, I'm a threat that won't bend to your will. I'll be human soon. All I want is to live out my time as a Vizard in peace."

Upon the sustained silence, he decided to continue speaking, but suddenly gasped as his vision spun and stumbled to his knees. The pain was intense, freezing his body in place, and he just barely heard the murmurs and mutters about him. As the episode went on, it was as if he lost all of his senses as everything and every sound went blank.

_He_ blanked out, the pain becoming too much for him to deal with while fully conscious. As the members of the council spoke softly to themselves, his body stayed nearly slumped in place, eyes slanted open and staring blankly at the floor. He wanted to scream. He wanted to rip at his skin and cut himself open to escape from it all. But he couldn't scream, couldn't show weakness, not here. _Not yet, not yet, not yet…!_

As his eyes suddenly snapped close, all sound and sense of consciousness faded from him as he was pulled into a place deeper within himself than his inner world. Here, he screamed. All he was aware of was the serrating, searing pain of his soul on _fire_. Nothing mattered. He was scarcely aware of where he once was before he entered this dark void within himself. It hurt _so…damn…much…!_

Abruptly, he was pulled from out of that void and back to the real world with a jolt of his body. He blinked, shaking his head as he focused on his surroundings. The faint sound of a voice, or voices, within himself cued him to what was going on around him. They brought him back…

Only then did he realize things had become eerily, truly silent. There were no singled-out murmurs, no faint mutters, no gasps…nothing. And then Ichigo had the dreaded feeling something _very_ bad had occurred. What happened, what had he missed…?

Finally, a voice spoke in a commanding, severe tone, "We have concluded this meeting. Kurosaki Ichigo, you are dismissed."

His heart felt as if it plummeted to his stomach. Those were the words, he realized. This was it. This was really happening. There was no doubt about it, now; he _had_ to get out of Soul Society…and they were _giving_ him a chance to run.

Lowering his head, surprised to find that he was breathing heavily, he waited until the spotlight disappeared before turning around, facing the light of the outside. He forced his paces to be calm and casual, amiss the fact that his heart was thumping a dozen beats a second within him. He made it out of the Assembly Hall easily, and there was a single escort to lead him back to the surface.

The restraints were removed just before exiting the compound, and the moment he saw the sky, his hand twitched, and from out of a wall of the compound, just seconds afterwards, Zangetsu returned from wherever it was to his waiting hand.

Placing his sword on his back, ignoring the shout of the disgruntled escort, he immediately used shunpō to run towards the Senkaimon, ignoring his protesting body. As he almost literally flew towards the center of Seireitei, he looked visibly panicked. He was going much too fast for anyone, really, to catch up to him if he was being pursued.

He then realized, the _hell _with the Senkaimon. Just about half a mile to it, he ripped at the sky, opening a garganta, and flew within it.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving in the real world, he didn't even stop to take a break and went to using shunpō in the air. It was only then that he felt the weariness that was beginning to take over him. He closed his eyes, letting out a sudden low groan, as he fell to the ground below. Though he did fall, he landed on his feet, stumbling and disoriented once again. This didn't feel like the other episodes, especially considering he hadn't felt well all day…Perhaps…<p>

He arrived to his home using shunpō on the ground, as it was easier to rest against something as the episodes happened in short intervals. As he approached the open window, he could hear a familiar ringing coming from inside; his soul phone given to him by Rukia after the war. Entering, he landed gently on the floor and immediately picked it up from his desk, looking at the screen with difficulty as his hands were still shaking. It was Rukia.

Swallowing, he flipped it open and answered. "Yes?" he asked carefully, his voice edgy.

He heard what sounded like movement in the background. "Ichigo! Are you okay? What happened?" she demanded, clearly distraught.

Thinking she was jumping to conclusions, that she thought his family was in danger or other, he closed his eyes, exhaling shakily. "...Nothing happened, Rukia. It's alright. I was just...I just have something I have to do. It's important...Hold on..." He then placed the phone on the desk again before entering his body, lying peacefully on his bed. After flexing a bit, he picked the phone back up. "...What's going on over there…?" he asked.

Instead of an answer, there was silence on the other line...Too long of a silence. If he hadn't known any better, he would have thought she hung up on him. However, listening carefully, he could hear some sounds. Maybe Rukia had the phone pressed against something, to muffle the noise, but he could make something out...Words.

"Lis…up!...We...orders not...sue…saki…igo...I...ware...oice...cost..." was all he could make out before he heard Rukia's voice again.

"…I…I'm..._so _sorry, Ichigo..." she whispered, pure remorse flowing through her voice, sending shivers of dread down his spine. "I...I don't know what to do…" It sounded as if she was on the verge of crying. He was just about to open his mouth to speak when the line went dead.

He dropped the phone.

Time to start running.

* * *

><p>First thing's first. He had to discard, that meant hide and protect, his body, as much as he hated the thought of being in his spirit form…And there was only one person he knew, without a doubt, could do just that.<p>

"Inoue!"

Orihime, coming home from shopping, was surprised to see a sickly-looking Ichigo approaching her at a fast pace, though doing so was clearly hurting him. "Kurosaki-kun!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening. Her worry spiked even greater when he nearly stumbled on her when he reached her, panting heavily.

"…Sorry…to come at you so unexpectedly, but…I need you to do me a _really_ big favor…" he breathed, a fist clenched at his chest and holding onto her shoulder.

"Of course! What is it?" she asked, though she immediately knew. She could sense it: Ichigo's reiatsu was spiking to a dangerously high level. His body must have been in extreme pain…

Ichigo had long figured the same thing. It didn't take long for him to also start experiencing a different but still extreme sort of pain in his human body before he came to Orihime's. "…I need you…to watch my body," he said, reaching with a shaking hand into his pocket to take out his badge.

Her eyes fixated on his shaking hands, she automatically, shocked with worry and surprise, asked, "What…? Why…?"

"…It's…it's nothing, Inoue. It's actually…stupid…sort of…"

At that, she snapped out of it, looking up directly into his eyes. "Who is after you?" she demanded.

Swallowing, a grim expression on his face, he relented. "…Shinigami. The 46 Chambers have decreed that Vizards are a threat, and I'm current threat number one, even though they know I'm going to be human soo—" He abruptly groaned, a spasm running though him, and winced as he fell to his knees.

She dropped her groceries, hands out to help him. "Kurosaki-kun!"

He shook his head, holding a hand up to stop her from kneeling. "I've been having…episode after episode…I _know_ I'm going to lose my powers _today_."

She pursed her lips, her hands tightening into fists at her sides, but understood. It was the only possible reason he was in so much pain…

"It's okay," he assured, pressing his badge to his chest. As his body fell limply behind him, he shut his eyes and managed to say between clenched teeth, "I'm just going…to stall them…"

She was at his side immediately, lifting his body into her arms as she placed a free hand on his shoulder worriedly. "But what about the episodes hurting you more in your spirit form?" she asked softly.

"…There's nothing I can do about that. I have to face them…just stall them until my powers go…" He then remembered something. "Can you ask Chad…to check on my sisters?" he asked, glancing at her.

She lowered her head, holding his body closer, and nodded. "Of course." She watched as he rose unsteadily to his feet. His reiatsu was spiked high enough that she was better off on the ground anyway. It was suffocating.

"Better to lose my powers here than in the world of spirits…" he murmured. As she nodded again, he suddenly looked up and behind him. He could sense Shinigami approaching and noticed as he glanced back to Orihime that he was hurting her. He began taking steps back, his breathing uneven. "Gotta go…They're coming. Thank you, Inoue. Really…"

She managed another nod, swallowing uneasily as she leaned over. "…Of course, Kurosaki-kun…Be…careful…"

He managed a weak upturn of the corners of his mouth for a smile before using shunpō to get out of her presence and lead the Shinigami away from her and his body.

* * *

><p>2nd Division Captain and Onmitsukidō leader Soifon was only slightly surprised to feel the sudden outrageous spike of Ichigo's reiatsu amiss her great distance from him in the sky. It was only a matter of moments before the Hollows started pouring in. Was he doing this on purpose, to distract them? It mattered not.<p>

Without turning to her troops, she raised and held out her arm to the right, and they suddenly disappeared from sight. Only one other Onmitsukidō trooper remained crouched in the air behind her and had appeared shortly before the others left.

"_Gundanchō_, word has been received of Kurosaki Ichigo's condition. He is worsening at a rapid pace and will not last long," the trooper reported.

_So that's what it is_, she thought to herself. "Retrieve the detainee from the Nest," she ordered.

"Sir."

As the trooper disappeared, just on cue, familiar howls announced the appearance of the Hollows. Her troops began to dispose of them immediately, but she was aware more would continue to pour out of Hueco Mundo until Ichigo was disposed of. She heard he had fought Aizen one-on-one, but no one could sense him at that time. Why his reiatsu was spiking when she had expected not to be able to sense him at all only added to her theory that he was trying to distract her. But that wasn't going to work. While her troops dealt with the Hollows, she would take him on.

Though it seemed otherwise, she had nothing against the teen. She simply didn't like or care for him. He was nothing but a great nuisance, though a powerful one that yes, allied with the Shinigami numerous times, but she knew his type. Rebellious, disrespectful, the list could go on and on. He was a definite threat that was either curbed or destroyed. She was perfectly fine with ignoring him, but then he became her target, and she easily, happily accepted the duty. None of the other captains were willing to take the teen out, except Kenpachi and Mayuri, of course, but no. The Central 46 Chambers gave this mission to the Onmitsukidō specifically because her militia division had neither ties nor camaraderie with Ichigo whatsoever. It was only fitting and made plenty sense that this was _their_ mission alone.

Using shunpō, she approached his location quickly, and as she approached, noted she was being lead further out of the town and into the backwoods. Just how far the reiatsu spread was daunting in itself. She absolutely could not hold back against this monster of a teen.

Her reiatsu suppressed, she found the teen resting limply against a tree at the edge of small grassland with trees and shrubs miles away from Karakura Town. His eyes were closed and even at her distance he appeared to be panting heavily. Every now and then, his body would spasm, contorting his face into an agonized grimace. Then he would slump, his panting heavier than before. He seemed…pathetic.

Perfect.

She then watched as he closed his mouth, sitting up straighter than he had a moment ago. He was anticipating her. His ability to sense reiatsu was as impressive as it was said. It didn't matter; her enemy was showing weakness.

Ichigo lowered his head, placing his hand on Zangetsu's hilt. The zanpakutō pulsated in his hand, lending its support. A small, almost sad smile appeared on his face. As its wrapping came undone, Soifon slowly unsheathed Suzumebachi from her position in a tree.

Seconds later, both Shinigami and Vizard disappeared from their locations and immediate view, only to reappear in the air, locked in combat; cleaver and wakizashi.

The instant they clashed, Soifon was in awe at the immense power he wielded amiss his condition. To feel it up and personal like this was overwhelming. The resolve and confidence she felt from his zanpakutō was as if the teen himself was holding the bladed end within his hand. Expressionless and calculating, she broke away to watch his body language as he went in for a lunge. Raising her sword in a block, she smiled to herself. He was just as weak as he appeared, amiss how much he was trying to cover it up. He must have been in _quite_ some pain…but he wasn't the type to give in, even in his condition. Commendable, but futile.

His eyes narrowed as he held in a grimace, watching the captain carefully, as he had never faced her before. It was just as he figured that the 46 Chambers would send the Onmitsukidō instead of the Gotei. He made too many friends within the Gotei and the 46 Chambers couldn't "risk" one of them aiding his escape or simply disobeying altogether. This made things…easier. He didn't have to worry about holding back.

Her swift swipes with her stinger and hakuda at such close range threw him off, and he spent a great majority of the first minutes evading instead of attacking. And then when he thought he had an opening, she would suddenly appear some distance from him. She moved _superbly_ fast, reminding him of Yoruichi.

Abruptly, he stumbled with a sharp inhale, eyes closing. She took that immediate chance to approach, and used shunpō, appearing before him in near-midair. He had only a second to reorient himself and look up before his eyes widened. One moment he was looking at her index and middle fingers of her left hand, and in the next, his chest was stinging with even more pain as he flew into a tree.

"_Tsukiyubi_," she said softly, unable to hide the smile on her face. That was a weak attack, one of the basics of hakuda.

He made a low growl in frustration, gathering himself as he skid on the ground. These damned episodes were going to cause him to have openings he didn't even know he had. Slightly bent over, a hand on his chest from the blow, he didn't miss the fact that he was hit almost right near his solar plexus. Swallowing back blood, he cursed.

_"She is aiming for killing blows," _Zangetsu's faint voice echoed in his mind. _"Treat her likewise; her blade also thrums with the desire to end your life."_

Mentally acknowledging, Ichigo touched his mouth and then looked at his fingers. Blood.

As he expected, she took advantage of his distraction, but he was letting energy flow through his blade as she swiftly, silently approached. Scowling, he waited until she was close before letting off a full commandless Getsuga Tenshō. When she used shunpō to dodge, he appeared in front of her with a horizontal swipe.

This seemed to take her by surprise, as she obviously hadn't expected him to move so fast in his condition. She barely blocked, but the force sent her flying in the air. He stayed with her, nearly directly beside her, and swung around with a kick to her side. She disappeared before he made contact, and while regained his footing from the kick, he just missed her swipe to his neck with her stinger. Though he avoided having a gash in his neck, he felt the familiar sting of a cut there nonetheless.

Abruptly, blood poured from his mouth as he coughed, and he lost his footing in midair, sinking down to the ground. He fell heavily on his back, clenching his chest. Gasping, he glanced around, but couldn't see the 2nd Division captain in sight. Combined with the wound, his episodes were debilitating.

_"Up," _he heard in his mind, but he couldn't tell which of his spirit avatars said it. _"Get up!"_

With a low groan, he did just that, but was too late as the captain reappeared above him with what would have been a fatal attack of Tesshō, slamming him back into the ground. He saw black, coughing up blood once more, as he nearly went unconscious.

Not only was she fighting without mercy, but she was taking any opening she possibly could. She fought without any sense of what he could describe as honor.

She was an _assassin_. _That_ was her honor.

As if acknowledging this same train of thought, Shirōgetsu chuckled, a soft sound, in his mind. _"Th' bitch's playin' dirty…so why don'cha show her how _we_ play dirty, King~?" _

A sudden uncanny smirk appeared on Ichigo's face as he agreed with this thought one-hundred percent. Why not?

Immediately, Soifon noticed a change in the teen's aura. Everything was fine…until he smirked, his eyes taking on a strange glow as he sent her a swift kick square in the face. She recovered quickly, backflipping and skidding backwards, and, though she covered her surprise with a meaningful scowl, she was rightfully confused. That wasn't the teen…In the blink of an eye, Ichigo was before her again, a dangerous, almost inhuman look in his eyes as he cried out his signature attack.

She used shunpō, narrowly evading, but was forced to block with the long tip of Suzumebachi _and _her hand, as the cleave-like zanpakutō swung at her from out of the clearing dust. But no one was holding it. That is, it wasn't being held by its hilt.

Small Getsuga Tenshō flew at her from out of the dust, and it was almost like a dance as she dodged and weaved around them. Ichigo then appeared in the sky, a slightly exhilarated expression on his face as he twirled his sword by its wrapping.

It felt strangely freeing to let his instinct control him in battle, Ichigo was vaguely aware of thinking. Not just freeing, it felt _great_! And to see the growing frustration and definite worry on Soifon's face was just icing on the cake. He was going to take as much advantage of this as he could before—

He suddenly collapsed, his sword clanking onto the ground, and took in sharp inhales as his body trembled. _No! Not now!_ he thought, only able to move his eyes and seeing Soifon rushing at him with her stinger flashing in the twilight. _Move, damnit, MOVE!_

Soifon scowled as she struck the earth, the teen rolling out of the way just in the nick of time. She struck at him again, and again struck the earth, and stepped back as he sprung to his feet and attempted to, of all things, claw at her face. As she barely evaded, could have sworn she heard him mutter, voice warbling, "Bitch."

He pulled Zangetsu to him by the wrapping, and used it help him stand, but only for a second as he began to swing it again. She began to move around him, so he moved in turn, his smirk now faded back to his signature scowl, only deeper and more passionate.

_"C'mon, King,"_ he heard softly in his mind, _"you're a good copycat…"_

His smirk returned as his reiatsu rose, the red and black energy spewing around him and hiding him from view. Soifon gasped at the intensity, and then used shunpō to evade as a Kuroi Getsuga struck the earth from out of the whirlpool of reiatsu and towards her. This was her chance; she initiated Shunkō, not surprised to see as the reiatsu died down that he was on one knee, but in bankai. Upon seeing her, he grinned and in the blink of an eye, appeared directly in front of her.

Lowering down in the nick of time, she lost inches of her hair as a commandless Kuroi Getsuga decimated the forest behind her. She used her momentum from dodging low to spin around in an axe kick, but he easily blocked it with his arm. She then moved away, a great distance away, with shunpō. Breathing hard from the large flux of reiatsu, she assessed him. His reiatsu was lower now, much lower…almost as if he didn't have any at all…

Once again, they disappeared from immediate sight, and flashes of red-black and near-transparent white energy suddenly dashed forward in the sky. However, the second their blades met, Soifon cried out in pain. She had only a moment to process it, and see the dark smirk on his face, before barreling to the ground, creating a crater, and then tumbled and skid atop its surface as the force continued to send her flying.

Only with great effort did she manage to stop, grasping onto the branch of a spared tree with her left hand and swinging herself against the trunk. Trembling, perturbed and disoriented, she gently grasped her right arm and sealed Suzumebachi. She couldn't feel her right arm. She couldn't move it, nothing. Something was telling her this was just a taste of the teen's true power…and that she really shouldn't even _have _an arm to hold.

…Unbelievable.

…He held back…?

Ichigo fell to one knee, clenching his chest once again and breathing heavily through his mouth. Blood now trickled from his mouth and his chest through his tattered garb His eyes were wide, and his entire body shook with a mix of adrenaline and pain. He needed this moment. He had to push her away…

Closing his eyes, he uneasy went back onto both feet, and his vision blurred for just the fraction of a moment.

Soifon appeared directly before him, her feet planted on the ground and throwing a left-handed punch. "Ikkotsu!"

This time, the world did fade to black as his body erupted with a cracking, nerve-pinching pain. In flashes of color and light, he knew he flew back with tremendous force, but felt nothing as he hit something solid and jagged behind him.

_Pain…_

_…Pain…_

_…So much pain…_

He was jolted harshly back to reality with a gasp in shock as Suzumebachi hit him in his chest. Soifon then pulled out before going for another plunge, but he abruptly grabbed her hand, his irises completely white and a maniacal grin on his face as he swung down on her body. Blood splattered onto his face and garb as he nearly cleaved her in two, a chuckle escaping him upon seeing her pained grimace.

"_…Monster_…" she muttered, flying from him as he let her go upon successful impact with his blade. But she didn't fly far, forcing herself to regaining her footing and lunging for him again. Just her luck, he was experiencing another episode, if his trembling, still body and wide eyes were any indication. She was close! This was his end…!

* * *

><p>Ichigo was just faintly aware of the feeling of being in his inner world. His eyes were closed, and he didn't bother to open them. He couldn't move, his body frozen with pain. By this point, he was past screaming. And like after the war, he was aware of two bodies near his, one tepid and the other cooler, but both equally comforting. In fact, he was vaguely aware that his head was resting in a cool lap…<p>

"Sh-Shirōgetsu? Zan…getsu…?" he murmured, his voice low and strained.

"Yo, aibou," his Hollow responded, sounding indifferent. A lukewarm hand on his forehead confirmed that his head was in his Hollow's lap.

"…It hurts…even in here…"

"...This is it, Ichigo…" Zangetsu said softly, as if that answered it all.

Ichigo was silent at this. How were they taking the pain? How was it hurting them? They didn't seem hurt, but he knew otherwise, though his body was too tense and too weary for him to even open his eyes to see.

"King?" Shirōgetsu said in a questioning tone.

"…Mm?"

There was a faint trace of a smile in the Hollow's voice as he asked, "…Can I go all-out?"

If he could smile, Ichigo would have. "You…already _did_," he murmured, and then said not a heartbeat later, "…Just…don't…kill anyone…"

The Hollow chuckled. "No promises, King. But I'll make 'er hurt."

At this, Ichigo was silent, his face only contorting from a spasm.

The cool hand moved to his shoulder. "Jus' rest your little head…I'll take care of everythin'…"

He might as well let Shirōgetsu go at it. It would be a royal fuck-you to _all _of those bastards. His Hollow chuckled softly, as if he could hear his thoughts.

"…Zangetsu?" Ichigo called between clenched teeth. Swallowing, he said, "Thank you…for everything. I wish…I had time…to…know you better…"

A low hum came from the zanpakutō spirit. "You know me better than you think," he said in a pleased tone. "I'm proud…and happy at how greatly you've grown and matured, amiss all of the hardships in your life and all your soul has endured. Thank _you_, Ichigo, for allowing me to fight by your side."

Ichigo's body twitched as he attempted to feel the familiar presence of his zanpakutō, but he just barely could, causing a feeling of anxiety to grow. It was as if his senses were fading. "…Anytime, aibou…"

In response, he felt a comforting hand placed on his chest, causing him to relax as much as he could in his state.

There was a brief silence as he groaned, his hands tightening to fists at his side.

"…You kept your promise…" Shirōgetsu said softly, his voice fading.

Ichigo swallowed before gasping, "You'll be back…You both will…"

"We will," came Zangetsu's receding voice.

A feeling slowly came over him then, almost as if he was no longer on a physical object. He felt like he was floating, the pain, too, receding as he lost consciousness.

Like the faintest echoing whispers, he could have sworn he heard a combined voice murmur to him…

_"…See you, aibou…"_

* * *

><p>Soifon never finished her attack.<p>

The air itself suddenly choked her with merciless intensity as she slammed to the ground. Eyes wide, she could only stare up at Ichigo's still form as an inhuman screech built up from his open mouth. He then threw his head back, his scream transforming into the hauntingly familiar Hollow roar.

Before her very eyes, the white, skin-tight exoskeleton consumed his visible skin, at first pouring almost fluidly from…_impossibly_, a _hole_ in his chest. His hair grew into a long orange mane, his hands turned into claws…and a horned mask framed on his face.

And then his head lowered, looking her dead in the eye with menacing, beady yin-yang orbs as he turned his roar on her. That single look alone forced her body deeper into the ground, her whole being tingling with fear and pain and threat and _danger_.

A single thought passed through her mind _...M-monster…!_ Her vision was going hazy and her breaths shortened, nearly foaming at the mouth.

Then, just as abruptly as it came, the reiatsu disappeared. With sudden coughs and deep gulps of air, she could breathe again. The teen's body went limp, his garb and hair falling from the lack of force. There was a short silence, then, staring forward, the horned head lowered, and a single, warbled cough emitted from his mouth, spitting blood onto the ground. Like a great tower, propelled by the force of the cough, he slowly fell forward and landed heavily on his knees, eyes dimming like an extinguished fire. The Hollow skin and mask began to crack and crumble, revealing lightly tanned, human skin beneath as he reverted to his tattered shihakushō.

Still on the ground, Soifon watched the teen's half-lidded eyes stare up at the sky, distant and bleary, before he continued falling forward, hitting the ground hard. His head was turned, and as she shakily stood to stalk around and scan his prone form, saw his eyes were then closed.

She felt not a hint of reiatsu from him; saw not a twitch from his still body. Kicking his body onto his back, she lowered her zanpakutō to deliver the killing blow.

"...I wouldn't do that~"

She froze, eyes wide with shock. She knew that voice...! A chill went down her spine, and she began spin around, but her body was already so weakened, and the person moved too fast for her to see in her condition, she collapsed to the ground.

"Ah…So ya really tried ta kill 'im, after all," the voice, male, continued. Unable to raise her head, her vision spinning from the loss of blood and strain, she only saw sandaled feet before her.

"…Y…you…" she began, voice barely a whisper.

There was a low chuckle, and she then faded into unconsciousness, the last thing she heard seeming almost like a faint echo from a nightmare.

"Bye-bye~"


	7. Bonus Track: Post Mortem

**Nighma:** The story of **Echough**, part two of the first half the **Echo series**…is complete as of the previous chapter! This is a simple follow up…and there _may_ be something…_else_…bwahahaha…

Also, please reread the ending of the previous chapter! I had to change a _huge_ mistake that I only made because I don't have internet at home to do research to have not made it! *Phew* Thanks _again_ **Quetzalcoatls** for making me rethink and check what the laws of Soul Society are!

Bonus Track: Post Mortem

* * *

><p>Soifon did not return to Soul Society on her own. In the eyes of her troops, who arrived after sensing the massive reiatsu disappear, she collapsed from her wounds, or something of that nature, before she could kill her target. Said target was also…missing from the locale. This was a great concern, but they immediately returned to Soul Society with their leader. Upon sensing her weakened reiatsu and seeing her badly wounded form, she was rushed to the 4th Division's intensive unit. As she began her first steps to recovery, though unconscious, she was visited by a few other captains who were not only worried about her, but worried about the teen she received the wounds from.<p>

They admitted how unusual Soifon's wounds were, at least from _Kurosaki Ichigo_, of all people. He wasn't known for brutality, as her injuries showed she was clearly the victim of such. Unohana herself confirmed it from her assessment; Ichigo was absolutely, positively trying to kill her. She was also suffering from the effects of being exposed to and overpowered by a superior reiatsu. It being the work of his Hollow was one of the prominent thoughts in each captain's minds. Those who knew Ichigo's ability to suppress his Hollow, however, also figured he simply _let_ his Hollow take control.

…It was difficult to digest, but was the only explanation. Add the fact that he was fighting for his life, and it wasn't so difficult anymore. It was a blessing in itself the teen never had a reason to fight them _that_ seriously in the past…or in Kenpachi's case, _such_ a shame.

The 2nd Division Captain was still recuperating in the intensive unit when the captains' meeting commenced a day after the event. The 46 Chambers had ordered them to keep an eye on Ichigo even as a human, as it was obvious that he was alive, with the reminder that he was still a very possible threat if his powers did, and most likely eventually would, return. Captains up to the task were Hitsugaya, Kenpachi, Mayuri, and, surprisingly, Byakuya. Naturally, Ōmaeda was to deploy the Onmitsukidō in Soifon's place as well.

Ichigo, meanwhile, was _suspiciously_ brought back to Karakura Town by his father himself. During his and Soifon's battle, Isshin has been released from the Nest of Maggots. To say he was _pissed off_ was an understatement, and not because Ichigo had fought and nearly killed a Gotei captain, but because _the 46 Chambers had a death warrant on his son_ and really _did_ try to _kill him_!

Once he arrived back home, the first to visit were Orihime and Tatsuki, having deeply anticipated Ichigo's return. Chad had come along with them carrying Ichigo's body, and the teen was immediately returned to it. The first day after the event brought back memories of a few months past, as Ichigo was once again in a comatose state, but this time, his soul itself was also severely unstable. It could be some while before he awakened, this time. Later in the day of his return, Uryū, Mizuiro and Keigo visited as well. Being unable to feel Ichigo's reiatsu was something they were going to have a hard time adjusting to, once again.

The days turned into weeks. The Kurosaki household went on as usual, with the occasional visit from the teen's friends. And the weeks turned into an entire month. Again. It was expected for Ichigo to wake up soon, but, to everyone's surprise, yet another week passed and he hadn't even twitched.

Rightfully, they were becoming just a _little _bit worried.

* * *

><p>The very moment Ichigo came into consciousness, though he hadn't opened his eyes, he felt a dreaded feeling reminiscent of déjà vu. Only there were no soft sounds of voices in the background or whispers within his soul. There was no feeling of reiatsu swirling about him and the world, no comforting presence of Zangetsu within him or the chilling feeling of some other existence inside the depths of his soul. Instead, it was quiet.<p>

The world seemed overwhelmingly quiet.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. No faces greeted him this time. He was again within his room, lying on his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a moment or so before sitting upright. He didn't feel slightly cautious the way he did last time. He had so much time to prepare himself for this moment, he felt nothing at all. No, actually, he felt…normal. How long had it been since he felt…normal?

Glancing at the clock on his dresser, he sighed. Though it _said_ five minutes to six o'clock, he figured he had slept for another month again. Well. No use worrying about how he was going to explain things to his teacher, now. He just had to work hard all over again to bring his grades back up and get the hell out of school.

He had eleven months, now…

He took a shower before changing into everyday clothes and heading downstairs. He was greeted by his ecstatic sisters, Yuzu in the kitchen and Karin at the table, and his father already in midair with a kick. He effortlessly dodged and retaliated with his own kick, resulting in his father sprawled in a heap of limbs on the living room floor.

"Welcome back, Dad," he greeted casually before taking a seat at the table across from Karin.

"Ichi-nii, are you…really feeling okay?" Yuzu asked, walking over and sitting beside him, worry strewn on her face.

He nodded, taking a deep inhale. "…Yeah," he replied softly, eyes on the table. He then glanced at her. "How long was I sleeping this time?"

"A month and now a few days into a second week," Karin responded, watching him carefully. He said "fine", but he looked…weary.

Walking into the kitchen, Isshin took a seat beside Karin. "Your soul was damaged, son," he said rather seriously.

Brows slightly furrowing, Ichigo glanced at him. How was it damaged…? Couldn't have been from Soifon, could it…? Shaking his head, he briefly closed his eyes, resting his head on the table. He stayed like that for a moment or two before he realized no one had moved or made a sound. Looking up, he saw everyone watching him anxiously.

Sitting back up, the more familiar scowl forming on his face, he crossed his arms. "…I _am_ hungry," he hinted.

His younger sister's body collided to his side in a hug, and he returned it with a small smile as Karin punched his arm with a scowl on her face. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Yuzu exclaimed tearfully. "You weren't moving, and it was over a month! And…!

"Sorry for worrying you, Yuzu, Karin. It won't happen again, I promise," he said.

Isshin watched with a smile, but it was quickly replaced with worry as he glanced away. As long as Ichigo was alive, this was not going to be over so easily…

…especially with those damned Onmitsukidō stalking around.

* * *

><p>Ichigo made his first public reappearance at school, where, to his surprise and relief, his teacher had already received an excuse for him from his father. Some family-related thing. Yes, he would have a lot of catching up to do, and, boy was he receiving a bunch of surprises; Uryū volunteered to help him do just that.<p>

During lunch atop the roof with his friends, Ichigo stared off from the rail, overlooking Karakura Town. Normal. It all seemed so normal. But who knows, there might be a Plus over there…an earth-bound soul over here…and he couldn't feel a _thing_. Not to mention it had been _some_ time since he could stay during an entire school period without having to come up with bullshit excuses to leave. No, that was for Uryū, now. Occasionally Chad. Rarely Orihime.

The town was in good hands.

"Ichigo."

Turning, he saw Chad approaching him and rested his elbow on the rail. "Mm?"

The gentle giant was quiet for a moment, as if debating whether or not to say whatever was on his mind, but he eventually spoke. "Onmitsukidō troops have been spotted around the area ever since you came back," he said.

"Yeah," Tatsuki added with a frown, "weren't they supposed to buzz off now that you're human?" She felt strongly about Ichigo being left alone by all in Soul Society. It was hard for her to take in that her friend was hounded just because of something that seemed so trivial and under control.

Uryū shook his head as he quickly interjected. "The goal was to kill Ichigo," he explained, straight to the point, "and that was obviously a failure. As long as Ichigo is still alive, the Soul Society militia will continue to pursue him, even if he is only a human. Remember Kurosaki-san eventually regained his powers, and that could happen again." Done with his say, he continued to eat, eyes closed.

"Ishida-kun…" Orihime began softly.

"He's right."

They all turned their attention to the carrot-top, his back to them. "I'm still a threat to them." His head lowered in thought, he said, "I have to leave."

"What?!" his companions chorused.

"Why?!" Tatsuki demanded, and then she scowled. "Because of _them_? You'll leave Karakura because of _them_?"

Ichigo turned and leaned against the rail, surprisingly calm, as if he had thought of everything. "They'll be a bother to my family," he said, "and I don't want them prodding around Yuzu and Karin, too." He then directed a wry frown at Tatsuki. "And I'm not thinking of leaving Karakura Town. Well, I _will_, but after college, I'm coming back. I just don't want to be _in_ my dad's house."

This calmed everyone down. Some of them had planned to leave Karakura Town for college, themselves, and then return. They could easily understand why he didn't want them near his sisters. Who the hell would want someone who tried to kill _them_ around their younger _siblings_? Not to mention whatever devious schemes the group wouldn't put past them they might try with the girls as leverage…

Then they banished that from their mind. Immediately.

Shortly afterwards, the group finished their lunches, and then returned to school. At least now they wouldn't have to worry about their lives being intruded upon by the dead, if all they were going to do was observe, as annoying as that sounded. The ties they made were…still there, but wavering in the midst of confusion, frustration, and lack of communication. But perhaps…perhaps all of this was just some unfortunate event blown way out of proportion…

…Even so…

Countdown to an unforeseeable event…five years, ten months, one week, and three days…

…Then they'll see if their ties are valid.


	8. Outro: Clinging to Death

Outro: Clinging to Death

* * *

><p>His eyes met that strong ocher gaze, and he instantly knew; all would be well, his plight was not in vain. Though he failed, and was the one who held this insatiable grudge for hundreds of years, his existence assisted in the development of one who could do what he could not…and he could set this burning hate, this wretched disgust aside…and die.<p>

Even unable to sense the teen's reiatsu, he knew, just from that unwaveringly powerful gaze, that Sōsuke Aizen's life would end.

The words of his childhood friend didn't reach his ears, but he faintly felt her tears fall on his face…

He broke his promise to her, he realized. He wouldn't be able to give back what was stolen from her…and was leaving her, once again. Amiss this, his consciousness slowly slipped, and he didn't try to hold on…

At least...he apologized.

As his vision faded to black, he sensed Aizen's reiatsu move further away...and the battle between two transcendental beings commenced.

He sensed the body hovering over him for a moment or so before his upper body was lifted. Forcing his eyes to crack open, he saw Rangiku now trying to move him. Swallowing blood, he raised his only hand and stopped her, causing her to freeze from his touch. His hand was then embraced by hers, and her mouth moved as she spoke to him…Ah…she was saying his name…

_No_.

She shouldn't do that…It wasn't right. No...

He didn't know where this came from, this sudden desire, but it was enough to bring him back from near unconsciousness. Completely opening his eyes, forcing himself to remain awake, he held her gaze for a moment or so…and then, with a morose smile, summoned the will to use hakufuku once more, this time casting it on all present. As the wounded body of his only real friend collapsed to the ground, he whispered another apology for what he was going to do next…

...It just wasn't right...

Slowly, he moved off of the rubble of building, his body, namely his chest, burning in protest and all that remained of his right arm throbbing. But he strained himself to move, grimacing and clutching his bloody stump. One thought was at the front of his mind: he couldn't stay there. He didn't _want_ to stay there.

Once off the rubble, he slowly pulled himself along the ground, his destination anywhere but Karakura Town. If he was going to die…he would want to die in Soul Society…Surely he could hold on to grant himself such a small desire…? He felt the flux of Aizen's energy as he and Ichigo fought; it felt as if the monster of a man had gone through another transformation. Before too long, he sensed Shinigami entering the false town, though one-captain class…no…two…were already near. Unohana and…Urahara. No…he didn't want to be bothered by them…

He could go no further than a few feet away to an alley, but was unaware of his location or even the distance he managed to crawl with his failing eyesight. His hand, as he reached out, touched a wall instead of ground or rubble, and he continued to crawl, keeping his hand on the wall, pulling himself up to rest against it. Spitting out blood, his half-lidded eyes threatened to close, but he forced himself to stay conscious, focusing on the battle raging on miles away. He would change his desire, then. If he couldn't move, he wanted to die knowing that monster ceased to exist…

He stayed there, staring blankly at the wall before him as the battle yonder Soul Society raged on. Though conscious, his senses were failing as death clung to him. There was also something amiss; his soul…It felt as if something were prodding at it, slightly testing to see if it were _elastic_, almost…but he paid it no mind, keeping all of his waning energy focused on the reiatsu far off…

After what felt like many long hours, half-blind by this point, he finally sensed the overwhelming surge that was Aizen's reiatsu…sputter…attempt to overcompensate…and then…fade away. The very air seemed to return to normal, all going silent, as the abnormal energy disappeared. As hard as it was becoming for him to breathe, the air felt cool, and easier to inhale. He allowed his eyes to close at last. It was all over…

An abrupt ripping sound emitted from deep within him. Eyes snapping open, blood gushed from his mouth and nose as he violently coughed. Fighting for breath, disoriented, he spit the blood out, but continued coughing raggedly as it nonetheless entered his lungs. His body tensed as the ripping sound was followed by the steady rise of a rooted pain. A vicious spasm ran through his body, and his eyes nearly rolled into his head from the sheer intensity of this…this _agony_.

What was this…? How…? Why…?

Again, the world faded to black, and the pained cry of his zanpakutō echoed in his soul. Against his will, with a choked gasp and a violent jolt of his body, his eyes opened to face the disintegration of his inner world.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Series developer: Dthomin | Researcher: Lenighma<br>Script: Lenighma and Dthomin  
>Based upon the RP "<em>Echo_" played by Lenighma and Dthomin.  
>Shout outs to: ScarletTearDrops, Quetzalcoatls, and the FanFiction Bleach community. Thank you for your support and patience!<em>**

**_Thank you for reading and reviewing the _Trial and Bonding_ portion of the Echo series! If you're roarin' for more, please continue on to the _Love and Treachery_ portion's teaser, located on Dthomin's profile! Don't forget to review, and THANK YOU ALL ONCE AGAIN!_**

**_Okay! Love you! Buh-bye~! :)_**

* * *

><p>Hey! You! I will know something you don't know…<em>yet<em>!

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

**Stop! Read this important A/N by the authors of the Echo Series before continuing: **

When Lenighma first created Echo in 2009, it was only meant to be a short-chaptered story inspired by our joint frustration with the lack of interaction and explanations between Ichigo, his Hollow, and Zangetsu. The next year Dthomin created Cache and Reserve, which were meant to be two stories completely separate from Echo and inspired by the later events of the Deicide chapters, and revolving around the ML pairing of Ichigo and Gin. Around late 2010/early 2011, however, Echough was created to continue after Echo, and around that same time, Cache and Reserve were changed to be the continuations of Echough. Thus began the birth of the Echo Series.

You are _welcomed _to skip Cache and Reserve and be satisfied with just Echo and Echough as the series, and/or duke it out until the newest parts planned, known as Back-Peddle and Full-Circle, are created. B-P and F-C were inspired by our disappointment and frustration with the _entire_ Bleach canon and are planned to have ML and more bromance-like versions; the latter meaning Ichigo and Gin's relationship will seem more like close friendship. These parts are _extremely _important to the Series, and mostly consist of plot and little else, unlike Cache and Reserve. As of Sept. 2012, there are a total of _six_ parts to the Series, and the ones containing more story and plot than anything are Echo, Echough, selected chapters and portions of Cache, B-P, and F-C. We suggest you don't skip those, and to make it easier, they will likely be compiled into an abridged version of the entire series called The Echo Series: Fades & Cutouts.

Since we're currently working on revising Echo and Echough (**Lenighma**) to make it more cohesive with the Series' new plot changes and rewriting Cache and Reserve (**Dthomin**), it'll be _some_ while until we get to the meat of the Series' plot found in B-P and F-C, probably years. But we love this series way too much to let years intimidate us!

Additionally, there are _five_ extra stories that are not part of the main storyline, are canon but _can_ be skipped, and _two_ alternative-ending stories planned. _Four_ of the five extra stories contain romance, only one of those four being heterosexual, the rest containing the Series' canon Ichigo-centric pairings and later an additional male to make it a foursome. Currently one of the two alternative-ending stories consists of the ML pairing of Ichigo and Grimmjow instead of Gin. All extra/AUs will be uploaded to either this site or AdultFanFiction, maybe both if censored correctly, _can_ be ignored if you don't like them (**Lenighma:** I-if you want...Please don't...), and you don't have to worry about missing anything vital to the series.

So again, thank you all, love you lots, hold your horses, life is a bitch, patience is a virtue, and we hope you're all as psyched as we are for this royal mindfuck and ML goodness that is the **Echo Series**~!

**—Lenighma & Dthomin**


	9. Hidden Track: I Said What I Said

**Nighma: **...Hey...it's content that was going to be in the continuation but...was omitted and kept as a teaser for it instead. This was written by **Dthomin** during the original version of the continuation before it became part of the Series. I swear this is the last of the additional chapters...So bye, again~!

Hidden Track: I Said What I Said and I Meant Those Words

* * *

><p>It was so unusual to see him like this...He <em>never <em>showed his emotions so openly, so unguarded, and to be reacting so passionately to them...?

Ichigo moved to his side, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "...Gin, talk to me. If you say this is the time we most need each other...tell me what's bothering you," he said softly, the normal scowl vacant from his face. In its place was a usually worried expression.

Lifting his arm, Gin slowly looked up at him. Despite his slanted, crescent eyes, he seemed so fatigued and worn in that moment. "...Ichigo..." he whispered, wearily. He then sighed, his body rising and falling from the action, while looking away. "...I'm tired..."

Ichigo's hand was on his forehead the moment the words left his mouth. At the unnatural heat that radiated from the pale skin, his frown deepened. "You're scorching," he said, and stood from the floor to retrieve a cold compress.

But a cool, trembling hand grabbed his arm, stopping him. He turned and looked down to see Gin's lowered head, silver tresses hiding his face as he shook his head.

"...Gin?" Ichigo sat back down.

"...We're in trouble..." Gin murmured, nearly whispering. His grasp on Ichigo's arm slightly tightened, his voice berating as he said, "I messed up."

At this, a small scowl did form on Ichigo's face. He was still beating himself up over that? "Stop worrying about it," he said, nearly demanded. "I told you, we'll face it when the time comes."

Not skipping a beat, Gin's response was, "That might be too late..."

Exhaling irritably, ocher eyes narrowed. "Not if we know it's coming."

There was no response to this, but Ichigo knew the man well enough to know the small fidget he made was a sign he had _much_ to respond with. They were probably all negative, worries and doubts...

At this thought, his expression intensified briefly before considerably softening, wiping the frown from his face. "Come on, Gin," he said, raising his hands to part the curtain of hair that hid the man's eyes from him, "where did all of this sudden pessimism come from?"

The question was rhetoric, and so it came as a complete surprise when Gin abruptly answered. "Too many years," he explained vaguely, the faint light of his eyes visible through slightly open crescents, "bleedin' on a wall...loathin'...hurtin'...and beggin' fer an end..."

Brows furrowing, Ichigo slowly leaned away, taken aback by the response.

Finally, the slanted eyes focused on him, nearly closed once more. "I ain't the man I used to be, Ichigo. An' I don't think anythin' can change me back. Every moment I spend with you, I act the way I do 'cause I dread the moment it'll end. We're both outlaws, criminals...It's only natural they'd wanna kill us, an' that...bothers me, even though I've long understood that's our reality," Gin said gravely. Taking Ichigo's hands from his face, his expression slowly, morosely, turned bittersweet. Slowly, his head lowered as he murmured, "I ain't bein' pessimistic...I'm paranoid. An' scared...an'...sad...'cause..."

Ichigo began to reach for him. "Gi—"

He was abruptly pulled into a passionate and surprisingly strong embrace. As his body was frail, Ichigo could feel it was taking everything Gin had to even sustain the hug. Not wanting to put his effort to waste, Ichigo held him close, easily wrapping his arms around his form, and closed his eyes upon feeling his shaky exhale.

Gin was quiet for a minute, savoring the moment, his head buried in the crook of the younger man's neck. His eyes then opened, and he slightly moved away to hold the ocher gaze within his own. Within the dim light, his own uncanny eyes seemed to glow, one cool and comforting, the other an intensely severe stare.

Cracking a solemn smile, he slowly continued, "'Cause I really..._really_ wanna live out that wonderful lil' dream ya told me about..." He lifted a hand, gently brushing his fingers through Ichigo's hair, and then brought their heads closer before whispering, "All one thousand an' more years of my life...with you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be explained (and continued) in Echoup de théâtre: Cache...now available!<em>**


End file.
